


Что делать с пьяным драбблом нам?

by timmy_failure



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble Collection, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 16,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Сборник не объединенных общей темой драбблов авторства потрясающей Smaragdina.





	1. Baisemain (Пьеро/Сесилия; повседневность, зарождающийся романс)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Will We Do With A Drunken Drabble?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545519) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5874102).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Baisemain** — от фр. baiser (целовать) + main (кисть)

Они похожи тем, что их не замечают. Или, по крайней мере, так Сесилия себе говорит. Подметая пол в конце смены, которая должна была быть сменой Лидии, она придумывает целые списки сходств, чтобы не думать слишком много о крысах, о тенях, о терзающем до самых костей голоде. 

Они одинаково нетерпеливо подаются вперед. Они худы, и их одежды свисают чересчур свободно, и им это не мешает, или же они этого не замечают. Их взгляды всегда выискивают силуэт города на горизонте. Они пьют чай одинаково. 

Даже их руки одинаковые, или похожи настолько, что разницы нет. Узкие. Натруженные. Её руки ссажены от стирки, с засохшей под ногтями мыльной пеной. Его руки в масле, в смоле, припорошены медной пылью, всегда заняты. По утрам у них одинаково краснеют от холода пальцы. У них перестают сгибаться суставы. Она знает, потому что приносит ему по утрам точно такой же, как себе, чай. 

(Каждое утро она спрашивает его, спал ли он. Каждое утро ответ один: нет.)

Холода становятся невыносимее с приходом зимы, и Пьеро жалуется по утрам, когда пальцы запинаются и соскальзывают с того, над чем он трудится (и пружины спружинивают, и что-то взрывается, и по мастерской свистят арбалетные болты. Сесилия ныряет под верстак и слышит, как Лидия снаружи по-девчачьи взвизгивает). На той же неделе она находит пару перчаток, позабытых среди белья. Они старые, на левой — прореха, но кончики пальцев срезаны, чтобы можно было выполнять мелкую работу, и размер как раз его. Они тёплые. Она тщательно стирает их, штопает прореху и приносит ему на следующее утро вместе с чаем. 

И вот тут Сесилия ошибается. В этом они не похожи. 

Она, может, совсем не леди, никогда ей не была, но в Пьеро жив джентльменский дух. Рука, которой он берёт её кисть, совсем не чистая (хотя и её тоже), но она хранит тепло только что принесённой кружки с чаем. Поцелуй в тыльную сторону ладони короткий, и негигиеничный, и чуточку нелепый, и капельку очаровательный. Сказанное им «спасибо» невинное и искреннее — но Сесилия разворачивается на каблуках и бросается наружу, крепко обхватив себя руками, и щёки под веснушками полыхают, и она растеряла все свои слова, позабыла все свои списки сходств. 

(Пускай на них обоих посматривают свысока, пускай не замечают. Это не значит, что они не могут обратить внимание друг на друга.)


	2. Cagamosis (Соколов, его супруга; ангст, повседневность)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Cagamosis** — несчастливый брак.

Интересно, знает ли хоть один из его почитателей и покровителей в далёком Дануолле, что в Тивии у него осталась жена. Она читает газеты по утрам, пока крепкий кофе исходит паром на холоде, и учится читать между строк. 

Он гений, говорят. Живописец. Философ. Учёный. Те, кто приходит в его дом, чтобы позволить ему экспериментировать над их телами — исключительно женщины. Его любимый портрет, который он написал — женщина в белом с изгибами фигуры, как песочные часы, с лицом слишком прекрасным, чтобы позволить кому-либо его видеть. Но какая разница, пишут в газетах. Он гений. Он великий человек. 

Он великий человек. 

То же самое говорят и чужие жёны на улице, когда расписки приходят исправно и тихо (переданные через третьи лица, чтобы их нельзя было отследить, разумеется; сомнительно, что его любовницы будут рады узнать о чахнущей тивийской жене, оставшейся на родине). Он присылает ей достаточно, чтобы она не голодала. И даже больше. Этого хватает, чтобы не голодать, чтобы не мёрзнуть, чтобы хранить молчание. 

Она тратит деньги на кофе, на дрова, на густые меха, чтобы оградиться от зябкого, слишком большого пустого дома, сворачивается клубком и читает о великом человеке в далёком городе под названием Дануолл, который научился вылавливать горе в океане и превращать его в войну. Как подходяще, думает она. Антон ничего не знает о горе. Она носит всё его горе в себе, поэтому он держит её как можно дальше. 

В её снах он пишет портреты с неё. Пылко. Страстно. Но когда она подходит, чтобы глянуть на холст, то видит, что не совсем попадает в кадр; что лицо женщины на портрете слегка не её собственное, что море за ней лазурное и южное, что её заменили тысячи других женщин и город, который ей не суждено увидеть.


	3. Битое стекло (Лидия/Тревор Пендлтон, ангст)

Каждую неделю, когда Лидия идёт собирать мусор, бутылок становится всё больше. Коричневые, зелёные, прозрачные, широкие и узкие, битые и целые. Большинство маленькие, такие, чтобы можно было уместить в кармане или тихо спрятать под стол. Все этикетки ужасно дорогие. 

— Ему пора начать выбрасывать их в море, если он хочет, чтобы его уважали, — говорит она Сесилии.  
— Ему пора прекращать пить, если он хочет, чтобы его уважали, — резко говорит та (и уходит прибраться в мастерской Пьеро ещё раз).   
— Ему пора перестать покупать такой дорогой алкоголь, — жалуется она Уоллесу уже позже. — Он всё своё состояние в горло себе сливает. 

Тот смотрит на неё, будто у неё из глаз пошла кровь. 

— Не тебе его осуждать, — огрызается он (и разворачивается, чтобы последовать за своим господином, как пёс). 

Он прав, горько думает Лидия. Не ей. Он аристократом родился и аристократом вырос, ещё один засранец благородных кровей, которых ей положено ненавидеть. Она всего лишь служанка. 

Она воображает, как выхватывает из его рук бутылки и бьёт их о землю, как крошит стекло, как пахнет алкогольными парами. Воображает, как отвешивает ему пощёчину, чтобы заставить его слушать. Что-то такое потребовалось бы, чтобы он очнулся наконец от своего эгоизма. Шлепок бы вышел громкий, как выстрел. Перестань волноваться о том, что про тебя думают другие, прошипела бы она. Перестань суетиться, пытаясь показать себя. Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать. Прекрати скулить, чтоб тебя. Ведёшь себя, как отброс последний. 

(Но в этом уравнении отброс она сама, разумеется, и потому она может только прожигать его взглядом, когда солнце играет на уродливом коричневом стекле недавно откупоренной бутылки, а сам он размеренно, тихо пропивает свои деньги, и гордость, и достоинство.)


	4. Wanweird (Сердце; ангст)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wanweird** — незавидная судьба.

Самое страшное он ей не показывает. 

Есть многое другое, конечно. Боль, непроходящая и ослепляющая, такая _реальная_ , хотя это не должно быть физически возможно; шестерёнки, которые вращаются и сцепляются, скобы, которые впиваются, сквозные металлические части, которые выстывают на холоде. Непрерывный электрический ток, который прошивает её насквозь. Воспоминания о том, как сверху сыпалась могильная земля, как разошлась холодная плоть, как хрустнули кости, как рука нырнула в неё, чтобы выдрать её из грудной клетки. Всё, что с ней было сделано. 

Но хуже всего то, что она чувствует пульс жизни вокруг, со всех сторон, каждое сегодня и завтра, расходящееся паутиной возможностей — и чувствует, как они угасают в итоге. Одно за другим. Она чувствует жар чьего-то сердца, видит будущее, которое может его ждать, столько возможностей: вот завтра, где он умён или жесток, изворотлив или пьян, трезв или бездетен, любим или уважаем, вот завтра, где он мёртв…

Он мёртв. Всегда. 

Клинок всегда бьёт прямо в сердце. Она знает, каково это. Слишком хорошо знает. 

Тот, кто носит её с собой, не оставляет выживших. 

Рука, которая привлекала её в объятия раньше и держит её сейчас — теперь всегда испачкана кровью. 

Он заставляет её посмотреть на голод, чуму, разруху, наводит её, как компас, на то, отчего она рыдала при жизни. Держит её крепко в своих перемазанных кровью руках и несёт её сквозь обездоленный город, утонувший в плаче, и просит пролить свет на самые тёмные его закоулки. 

На все, кроме одного. 

Он не позволяет ей посмотреть на себя.


	5. Преображение (Пьеро, Каллиста; романс)

Каллиста простила ему подглядывание в замочную скважину. Она понимает, что это было не ради неё. Не ради её тела даже. Разве что самую малость, но не всерьёз. Это было ради возможности прижать ладонь к двери, по другую сторону которой находился живой человек из плоти и костей с бьющимся сердцем, которым можно было незримо восхищаться тайком, не видя осуждения во взгляде. 

Она знает, что Пьеро осуждают. Знает, что он не спит. Его изобретения безумные, и другие думают, что и он безумен тоже — и он безумен чуточку, конечно, а ещё неловок и одинок.Очень, очень одинок. 

Она простила его, потому что она знает, каково это. Она знает, каково это — смотреть в зеркало и понимать, что лицо из снов и лицо в отражении не совсем похожи. 

(В её снах палуба китобойного судна кренится под ногами, а запах моря густой, горький, насыщенный. Она стрижена под мальчика, её щёки красные от жгучего ветра, и верёвка поёт у неё в руках. Из глубин они вытаскивают восхитительных и причудливых зверей. В её снах они поют, умирая, и эти песни — самое прекрасное, что она только слышала.)

Она простила его, потому что…

Однажды ночью, когда Эмили уже легла спать, она пробирается в его мастерскую. Внутри горит свет, и Пьеро работает, и синий свет ворваневых ламп никак не помогает избавиться от образа безумца. Свет рисует впадины на его лице, подсвечивает одиночество в его взгляде. Каллисте всё равно. Она стоит рядом, пока его руки не замирают и он не поднимает голову. 

В руках она держит одну из его книг, трактат о левиафанах глубин. Богатых и дивных глубин. 

— Расскажи мне о китах.


	6. Самопоклонство I (Тревор Пендлтон, Корво, драма, смерть персонажа)

Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, думает Тревор, то он бы не ожидал, что Корво обернётся. Он бы предположил, что шпилька скатится с него, как дождевые капли по окнам маяка. Но Тревор не кто угодно. Он не швыряется оскорблениями, как камнями, бесцельно, без умысла. Он Тревор Пендлтон, и всю свою жизнь он скользит змеёй в самой гуще запутанных аристократических интрижек, политики, заговоров, вовремя подмечает, когда блеск в глазах его старших братьев предвещает следующий удар. Он маленький человек во многих смыслах, но главный его талант кроется в языке. Он знает, как читать людей. Знает, как, будучи таким маленьким, забираться под чужую кожу. Знает, как сломать одним-единственным словом. 

Он Тревор Пендлтон, а перед ним Корво Аттано, человек, чьему языку не даровано мастерства, которого любой дурак сможет читать как книгу, так что его совсем не удивляет, когда Корво замирает, будто на его пути возникла самая настоящая дверь. 

(Слова не хуже дверей, знает Тревор; ими можно хлопать в лицо со вкусом, а нужные открывают ход в полезные места. Он всю свою жизнь ключи собирал.)

Нет, он не удивлён, что Корво оборачивается. 

Он не удивлён даже, когда сапоги шлёпают по полу, залитому водой пополам с кровью, и Корво наклоняется, поднимает маску и смотрит Тревору в глаза, не отгораживаясь от него металлом и вжимая дуло пистолета в скулу. 

Он удивлён лишь тому, что сталь пистолета, оказывается, такая чертовски холодная. 

— Повтори, что сказал, — говорит Корво. 

(Без выражения. Прямо. Неизящно. Грубо.)

Тревора вдруг осеняет, что если он откроет рот сейчас, то произнесённые им слова, скорее всего, станут его последними. Такая смерть кажется ему кошмарно неподходящей: в одиночестве, в промозглой башне, в промокшем от ледяного ливня костюме, в луже крови под ним. Страх перед смертью, дулом пистолета и (таким далёким от изящества) человеком перед ним настолько острый, что почти перебивает боль от пули, всаженной между рёбер. Он косится на серебрящийся ствол и тараторит. Тянет время. 

— Т-так чего ты хотел? Денег? Жен…

Дуло пистолета холодное, давит на скулу, заставляет откинуть голову назад, и щелчок курка ужасает; но он Тревор Пендлтон, и это всё ему не подходит никак (неправда), он змий и искусный лжец; он не тот, кого может держать на мушке человек, ни разу в жизни не солгавший, он не должен умереть вот так…

Страх жрёт внутренности, как тогда, когда он ещё был совсем мальчишкой. 

Он Тревор Пендлтон. 

Он не должен умереть вот так; соответственно, он не умрёт. Он может подобрать слова, как ключи, чтобы выйти из положения; соответственно, он подберёт. 

(Он не представляет, как выйти из положения, когда пистолет вжимается в скулу — разве что дать Корво то, что он требует; соответственно…) 

Он проводит языком по губам, и сделанный им вдох не последний. 

— Я сказал, что ты трахал императрицу. Все знают, что ты трахал императрицу.   
— Трахал. 

(Слово не ключ. Оно не отпирает двери. Им орудуют безыскусно. Оно как пистолет — у него нет предназначения, есть только мощь.)

— Да.   
— Вот это слово.   
— Да. 

Он выбирал слово очень тщательно. Он жалеет только, что не предпочёл «ебал». 

Корво окидывает его взглядом, праведный гнев так легко читается в этих глазах, легче некуда, и страх всё жрёт и жрёт Тревора изнутри, как крысы; но он хорошо читает людей. Очень хорошо. И то, что он читает в глазах Корво, того не стоит. 

_Ты жалок._

(Он согласен. Он никогда не согласится. Он Тревор Пендлтон.)

Корво делает шаг назад, маска опускается обратно на лицо (не то чтобы от этого был прок), и Тревор выдыхает с облегчением теперь, когда остаётся только уже знакомый пронизывающий холод: пуля, дождь, ветер. Он смотрит, как Корво отступает. Как опускает пистолет и поднимает руку, пустую, левую. 

А потом…

(Не так он должен умереть!..)

А потом налетают крысы.


	7. Самопоклонство II (Соколов, драма)

Ненавидеть всех он начинает быстро.

Кажется, будто от него так и ждут ненависти, что, разумеется, только сильнее доводит его до исступления. Он, как-никак, гений; само определение гения означает того, кто не следует по заранее уготованному пути. Считается, видимо, что путь гения — презирать и порицать тех, на кого он работает. Он презирает и порицает то, что путь таков. Парадокс. 

(Слабое утешение. Парадоксы он обожает.)

Отношение меняется с месяцами и годами, от ненависти к клиентам, до ненависти к городу, до ненависти ко всему на свете. Дануолл холодный во всех смыслах. Холод здесь пронзительный, но не прекрасный, как в городах Тивии: у него нет цвета, нет снега, только серость, соль, уродливые очертания. Еда ужасная (даже алкоголь; особенно алкоголь), а люди ещё хуже. Эти люди не ценят изящество его разработок. Он создаёт для них восхитительные механизмы, которые могут оглушить или сжечь дотла; испепелить человека в прах мелкий, как тивийский снег; очертить все кости в теле, обрамить их огнём пронзительно-синим, как Бездна. Он создаёт для них солдат на ходулях тонких, как конечности насекомых, создаёт врата, сотканные из ослепительного света — но они видят только убийства. 

Имбецилы. 

Он создаёт гениальное лекарство от чумы, которое считают приземлённым, незавершённым, массово воспроизводят и продают на чёрном рынке. 

Идиоты. 

Он выплёскивает ненависть в названия своих полотен. Выражает её в длинных витиеватых фразах, именах, которые ничего не значат. Он пишет портрет регента, верховного смотрителя и остальных, кланяется и прогибается под чужие прихоти так, как гению прогибаться не положено, и слова, которыми он подписывает угол каждого портрета — это просто ещё один многословный способ сказать: _ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу._

Он выше этого. 

Он настолько выше. 

В одиночестве мастерской на вершине моста он создаёт картину, чтобы проиллюстрировать это. Она предназначена для него и только для него одного: изображение мужчины, выступающего из Бездны созидания, несущего дары в широко разведённых руках, с лицом в тени, готового вот-вот шагнуть из рамы на свободу. 

_Я на голову выше этого всего,_ говорит он каждым мазком. _Я ненавижу их всех. Ты одобряешь. Ты можешь разделить. Я заслужил это. Почему же ты не приходишь ко мне?_


	8. Basorexia (Корво/Джессамина; романс)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Basorexia** — непреодолимая жажда поцелуев.

Воют сирены, стражники носятся как безумные, а коридор залит кровью, которую кому-то придётся оттирать, и это всё его вина и не его вина, но Корво наплевать на это всё, вместе взятое. Он прячет клинок в ножны. Движение профессиональное. Он держится прямо. Это его обязанность. 

Это их обязанность. 

Она стоит в стороне у книжных полок, широко распахнув глаза, и лицо у неё бледное и бескровное. Её губы побелели. Она в безопасности: наёмник даже близко к ней не подобрался. Корво больше всего на свете хочется привлечь её в объятия и зацеловать эти губы, пока к ним не вернётся цвет, увериться, что она настоящая, целая, здоровая. 

(Он опять ударился в романтику. Он смешон. Она, скорее всего, закатила бы глаза, если бы знала — только вот нет.)

(Стражи повсюду.) 

(Они обязаны держаться профессионально.)

— Ну что же, — выдавливает Джессамина, и её спина держится прямо только благодаря книжным полкам за ней, — это было… — Она сглатывает, скользит взглядом мимо Корво и останавливается на мертвеце позади него. — Оживлённо. 

Корво морщится. Улыбка Джессамины хрупкая по краям. 

Она не благодарит его, не то чтобы, не словами — не сейчас, по крайней мере, потому что это его работа, и есть все эти важные речи о долге, уместности, профессионализме, которые мешают ей сказать то, что она на самом деле хочет сказать. Она восхитительная, с прямой окаменелой спиной, испуганная, собранная и бледная, слегка растрёпанная после случившегося — брошь на её воротничке изумрудная, яркая и слегка перекошенная. Её маска съехала немного. Непозволительно. 

И здесь у них тоже царит взаимопонимание: когда Корво тянется поправить брошь и возвращает её туда, где она должна быть, строго под пульсом на шее, на деле он привлекает её к себе и говорит ей через поцелуи: _ты в безопасности, ты в безопасности, ты в безопасности,_ прямо на глазах у всех.


	9. Петрикор (Корво, Эмили; драма)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Петрикор** — землистый запах, который ощущается после дождя.

В последнее время Корво всё хуже спит; все эти сны о крови на его руках, о черноглазом создании, из-за которого он прыгает от идеи к опасной идее; эта скованность в суставах; то, как он по пробуждению обнаруживает, что всю ночь метался по кровати и растревожил в теле все тяготы Колдриджа. 

Эмили, похоже, тоже не спится. 

Это его беспокоит. Она рассказывает ему о своих снах, и это беспокоит его ещё сильнее. Но не этой ночью. Не кошмары приводят её к нему в комнату — виноват грохот капель дождя о металл крыши, словно яростные удары кулаками о дверь. Она приходит на цыпочках, широко распахнув глаза, мямлит что-то, оправдываясь, а потом подпрыгивает, когда молния рассекает белым небо, и неловко улыбается, и Корво не может не отзеркалить эту улыбку в ответ самую чуточку. 

Никакого сна, значит. 

Не то чтобы он возражал. Вовсе нет. Ни за что на свете. 

Он ставит на пол фонарь и они садятся рядом (друг напротив друга вначале, но потом голова Эмили как-то оказывается на его плече), и рассказывают друг другу истории. Не о счастливых временах, потому что Корво не нужно видеть тень пустоты в глазах Эмили; это истории о приключениях, о китобойных судах и бескрайних небесах Пандуссии, где возможно всё и магия бьёт ключом. Истории о том, что он сделал, и чего не сделал, и мог бы, и никогда бы не. Неважно. Эмили вторит ему, подхватывает за ним, дополняет по-своему, вдохновенно вырисовывает жестами в воздухе то, о чём рассказывает. Её руки отбрасывают тени на стены: чудовищ, демонов, колдовство. Крупнее, чем любая тень, отброшенная в свете молний снаружи. 

Они говорят не один час, пока она не засыпает, прислонив голову к его плечу. Корво бережно укладывает её в собственную кровать. Не то чтобы она была ему нужна. Не то чтобы он вообще имеет что-то против. 

(Наутро молний не станет, и Эмили убежит завтракать и болтать с Каллистой, пересказывать ей выдуманные в темноте сказки. Мир будет ярким, освежённым, обновлённым. Свет будет чистым, морской мусор смоется и перераспределится, земля запахнет по-новому, и сквозь почву пробьются свежие зелёные ростки. Утром Корво спросит, видела ли Эмили кошмары. И она ответит: нет.)


	10. Чистый лист (Корво, Дауд; AU, постканон)

Это начинается то ли на первый, то ли на третий год после того, как Эмили садится на трон. На каждую годовщину её коронации Корво получает посылку с бутылкой вина. Одной-единственной. Этикетка говорит, что оно родом из крохотного виноградника на берегах Серконоса. 

Виноградник находится в той части бывшей родины Корво, которую тот никогда не посещал. Ему приходится заглянуть в путевые очерки, чтобы узнать: там есть белые скалы, обрывающиеся в синее море, зелёные холмы и белые чайки, рассекающие серповидными крыльями небо. Их крики совсем не похожи на крики умирающих. 

Стоимость отправки одной бутылки вина с Серконоса до Дануолла наверняка внушительная; это не ускользает от внимания Корво. 

В первые годы вино прескверное. Оно улучшается постепенно. К тому времени, как Эмили догоняет ростом Джессамину, и Корво начинает видеть призрака каждый раз, когда смотрит на неё, вино становится приличным, на порядок ближе к хорошему. Этикетка по-прежнему маленькая и неизвестная, но это — правильно.Виноградник принадлежит одному-единственному человеку. Корво представляет, как под серконосским солнцем поблёскивает седина в его волосах (а у него должна быть седина; у Корво волосы уже серебрятся), как он идёт вдоль рядов лоз, среди перешёптывающихся листьев. Сок, который въедается в его руки, под его ногти, ни в какое сравнение не идёт с красным крови. 

Картина из воображения, как вино в те первые годы, горчит. 

Он не заслужил. 

С другой стороны, никто из них не заслужил. 

К бутылке никогда не прилагается писем; или, вернее, ничего похожего на обычные письма. Никаких слов. Никаких благодарностей, хотя посыл читается ясно. Ничего рискованного, грубого или льстивого, ничего, что побудило бы Корво сжечь такое послание и разбить бутылку о пол (что он сделал в самый первый год и чуть не повторил на следующий). Всего лишь крохотная записка, сложенная во много раз: набросок метки, которой отмечены они оба. Одинаковая из года в год. 

Она не говорит: «Мы похожи». Это было бы слишком очевидно. Это было бы слишком горько, чтобы Корво согласился принять. 

Это скорее: «Я есть».

«Мы есть». 

Мы, клеймленные чудовищами, убийцами — мы _можем_. 

Каждый год Корво пьёт вино в одиночестве и тишине, и свет от свечей пронизывает тёмное в его бокале, отбрасывает мерцающие блики на неразвёрнутую метку на столе. Тени красные; тени колышутся, как море у далёкой плантации на Серконосе, где волны разбиваются в белую пену каждый день. 

Когда-нибудь, думает Корво, он разделит это вино с Эмили. Когда-нибудь он расскажет ей, от кого оно.


	11. Обрыв (Корво/Чужой; почти романтика)

Он находит амулет в комнате, где нет трупов — только побурелая кровь на полу и белые буквы по всем стенам: «Чужой лжец». Воздух наэлектризован; шум волн за окном сбивается, двоится, запинается сам о себя на мгновение и снова возвращается к своему неспешному ритму, вдох-выдох. Корво оборачивается и совсем не удивлён, увидев его сидящим в открытом окне. 

Он не говорит ничего. Он манит.

А когда Корво пытается уронить амулет в его ладонь, Чужой ловит его за руку, обхватывает пальцами пальцы и удерживает. Привлекает ближе. Держит обломок кости между ними, перекатывает в пальцах; ему, похоже, нравится, как выбеленная кость контрастирует с их одеждой, с пустотой маски Корво, с отсутствием света в крохотной комнате. 

— Это кость из-под левой глазницы, — бормочет он. Та рука, что не держит амулет, поднимается и касается нужного места на лице Корво, на маске, трогает несуществующую металлическую кость. Ровно под глазом из шестерёнок и заводных механизмов. Едва ощутимо. — Они начали вырезать её наживо. Ножи тогда потемнели. 

Кончик пальца проходится по скуле маски, над скулой внутри маски, и Корво ловит себя на том, что проводит языком по пересохшим губам и гадает, видно ли это Чужому. 

— Тот, кто вырезал этот амулет, молился мне и просил никогда не обращать на него внимания, — продолжает Чужой. — Человеческий разум такой забавный иногда. 

Его глаза тёмные, как пятна крови на стенах, а окно за ним пустое, обрамляет его свободным пространством. Море за ним огромное. Корво представляет моряка, в страхе прижимающего амулет к сердцу, когда палуба корабля под ним кренится в тёмно-кровавый шторм; и не может (когда пальцы Чужого ложатся на его щёку, и он совсем не чувствует и чувствует их прекрасно), не может стряхнуть наваждение, в котором лицо моряка — его собственное. 

— И ты ответил на его молитву? — спрашивает он, хотя горло перехватывает.   
— О, дорогой мой. — Пальцы сгибаются и касаются ткани в щели маски, пробираются между проволочных зубов и легко касаются губ. — Ты же знаешь, что я даю другим только то, о чём меня просят. 

Сквозь ткань чувствуется соль, то ли море, то ли пот, не разобрать, и пальцы ведут по губам, и Корво не может заговорить. _Если я толкну тебя сейчас,_ думает он, смотрит на него, не на пустоту за его спиной, _упадёшь ли ты?_

Кость белая. «Лжец» на стене белый. Глаза напротив тёмные, тёмные, и пальцы танцуют нежно, и ответный смешок врезается в память приливом, накрывая с головой. 

_Только ты, дорогой Корво. Только ты._


	12. Досадное отсутствие поэтического возмездия (и штанов) (Корво, Дауд; крэк)

Черепица на крыше была очень, очень холодной, и Корво очень, очень старался не смотреть на (тоже очень замёрзшего и совсем раздетого) наёмника, который сидел рядом с ним. Сидел, просто спокойно сидел. Ворчал вполголоса. Всего лишь. 

(Корво был прекрасно осведомлён о поэтическом возмездии. Сейчас было не время. Это не было поэтично. Его не радовало, но вполне устраивало просто сидеть смирно. С желанием удушить Дауда за Джессамину голыми руками придётся повременить до тех пор, пока они оба не будут в штанах.)

Они сидели на крыше вдвоём, слушая отдалённый лай волкодавов и топот обозлённых Смотрителей, которые вопили о том, что нужно отправить ведьм на костёр. 

Или просто у него погреться. 

Сложно было разобрать, если честно. 

— В общем, я обещал, что завязал с убийствами, — сказал Дауд после долгой, долгой паузы. — Но если я доберусь до него первым…  
— Паб «Пёсьи ямы», — сказал Корво. — Спальня на втором этаже. Пьян и спит ещё до полуночи.   
— Спасибо. — Повисла ещё одна пауза, покороче, но по-прежнему чудовищно неловкая. — Это же на другом конце города, правда.   
— Ага. 

Ни Корво, ни Дауд не пошевелились. В отдалении Смотрители дальше вопили о греховной наготе, а Тревор Пендлтон доживал всю оставшуюся ему недолгую жизнь, играясь в переодевалки.


	13. Искра (Пьеро Джоплин, Антон Соколов; юмор)

— Нет, — ворчит Соколов то ли в пятый, то ли в пятидесятый раз за эту ночь. Непререкаемый тон, как у того, кто привык быть прав, но резкая нотка выдаёт некоторое раздражение. Всё же сейчас очень, очень поздно, а чертежи, которые он исписывает заметками, сложные, и чем дальше, тем сложнее. Похоже, сегодня они спать не будут. 

Если совсем откровенно, он ничуть не против. 

Он снова начинает чёркать заметки и поправки поперёк работы Пьеро. И пропускает мимо ушей возмущённый возглас того этажом выше. 

— Нет, — повторяет Соколов. — Весь этот труд придётся отправить в утиль. Снова. Ты не сможешь модулировать разряд так, чтобы сделать его не фатальным. Тебе понадобится…  
— Деликатный баланс двух вытяжек ворвани…

 _Шурх-шурх,_ ручка замирает. Соколов жуёт нижнюю губу. 

— Трёх, — поправляет он, и уголок его рта дёргается вверх. — Или больше.   
— Хм, да, три. Или шесть, может? — Наверху что-то грохочет. Соколов надеется, что ничего не сломалось. — Разумеется, для этого потребуется соответствующее понижение давления, чтобы не усугубить переменные… — Голова Пьеро возникает над перилами. — Запиши это.   
— Не нужно мне этого записывать, — покладисто возражает Соколов, продолжая исправлять и улучшать заметки Пьеро. — Я с электричеством знаком. Ты, может, видел мои изобретения: ходят такие по городу на ходулях? Поджаривают людей на пропускных пунктах?   
— Тебе хочется думать, что ты был единственным в Академии. Я электричество тоже изучал. Я изобрёл…  
— Да, я знаю.   
— Что?  
— Каллиста. Блондинка. Рассказала мне всё о твоём особенном кресле. Показала мне чертежи. Она была в ужасе. 

В этот раз грохот громче. Что-то точно сломалось. Но хотя бы ничего не взорвалось. 

Пока что. 

— ...Деликатный баланс как минимум трёх разных вытяжек ворвани, добавить самую взрывоопасную под давление последней, благодаря чему можно избавиться от необходимости добавлять водяной хладагент и ещё больше усложнять конструкцию… — бормотание обрывается, и Соколов слышит, как рот Пьеро захлопывается ловушкой. Он вскидывает брови и молча записывает всё, что только что услышал, одобрительно кивая и выжидая то, что неизбежно последует за этим. Пьеро прочищает горло. — Мне показалось, что она хотела посмотреть на чертежи. Или, по крайней мере, не возражала, когда я предложил.   
— Вот то, что ты сейчас сказал? Гениально.   
— …И?  
— И ты совершенно не представляешь, как нужно разговаривать с женщинами. 

Сверху доносится протяжное, неразборчивое и самоуничижительное бормотание. 

— Разговаривать с ними я могу совершенно нормально, — вздыхает Пьеро через какое-то время. — Это с тем, чтобы они остались и слушали, возникают… забудь.   
— Пьеро. Ты не заманишь прекрасную блондинку в свою постель рассказами об изобретённом тобой секс-кресле. — Соколов умолкает. Обдумывает. — Если только, пожалуй, ты не я. 

В этот раз что-то всё же взрывается.


	14. Пять раз, когда Корво воспользовался Сердцем и пожалел (Корво-центрик; драма)

I.

_Тот, кто ходит здесь, есть вместилище всех вещей. Он и колыбельная, и хруст костей под зубами._

В детстве Корво часто засыпал под шорох волн по мягкому песку, под мамину колыбельную о том, как луна и океан были влюблены друг в друга. Сейчас его тревожит не то, что в песню, возможно, была вплетена отсылка о любви к Чужому. Его тревожит, что Чужой мог наблюдать уже тогда.

II.

_Сэмьюэл Бечворт ушёл в море, чтобы забыть безответную любовь. Ему удалось._

Все лоялисты смотрят на него с немыми вопросами: о его шрамах, о прошедших шести месяцах, о метке на его руке, о _ней_. Все, кроме Сэмьюэла. Он понимает, что некоторые тайны должны оставаться сокровенными. Когда Сердце шепчет ему об этом, Корво не слушает. 

Если бы Сэмьюэл хотел, чтобы Корво знал, он бы рассказал ему сам.

III.

_Он ходит по этажу, следя за тем, чтобы наступать на каждую плитку лишь единожды. Он не может прогнать навязчивые мысли._

В тюрьме можно вести счёт многому: шрамам, камням, зарубкам на стенах, часам, сожалениям. Можно многое обдумывать. Корво смотрит, как Берроуз мечется по комнате, словно зверь в клетке (тринадцать шагов в одну сторону, тринадцать в обратную, почти столько же, сколько было в камере Корво), и под ложечкой тянет. Губы Берроуза шевелятся, его голова низко склонена, его костяшки побелели. Он держится как человек, которому осталось ждать лишь палача.

IV.

_Мы оба были здесь раньше._

Он наклоняется и заносит ладонь над камнем, слово пытается прикоснуться к телу, которого там больше нет. Камень совсем белый. Кровь с него отскоблили давным-давно. Камень мемориальной таблички похож цветом на оголённую кость. Вокруг завывает ветер. Внизу море бьётся о камни медленно, как умирающее сердце. 

Ему не нужно напоминать об этом. 

Ни сейчас, ни потом.

V.

_Зачем ты привёл меня сюда? Неужели я должна простить его за всё то, что он сделал?_

Корво возвращается в то мгновение в беседке мысленно и во сне столько раз — вспоминает, как тот, кто сейчас ходит из угла в угол, возник из ниоткуда; как его самого удерживало еретической магией, беспомощного; как он мог только наблюдать — 

Он наблюдает за Даудом сейчас, рассматривая его руки. Знает, что на них есть такая же, как у него, метка; он ловит себя на том, что ищет и другие сходства. Интересно, сколько на этих руках крови, помимо крови императрицы. Интересно, сравнимо ли это с тем, сколько крови на его собственных. 

После этого он перестаёт пользоваться Сердцем. 

Это не Дауду нужно прощение.


	15. Вопросы (Алтея Бойл; драма)

Вопросы, заданные Алтеей Бойл тётушке Уэйверли, на которые та не ответила

— Почему мне нельзя взять ещё печенья?  
— Если вы все так ненавидите его, зачем вы всё время приглашаете его на вечеринки?  
— Зачем нужна стена света?  
— А правда, что у людей на голове есть такое место, в которое можно выстрелить, и голова взорвётся?  
— Что вы там делали в шкафу вдвоём?  
— А почему вам не нужно ложиться спать?  
— Зачем нужен этот обломок кости над камином?  
— Если тебе не нравится, что мама пьёт так много и так сильно меняется к вечеру, почему ты ей это позволяешь?  
— Почему слуги всё время увольняются?  
— Почему ты такая злая всё время?  
— Почему я не могу надеть ожерелье мамы?  
— Почему я не могу поиграть с ними?  
— Почему на лестнице кровь и почему тётушка Лидия заставила меня пообещать не говорить тебе об этом?  
— Что такое парламент?  
— Что значит «фригидная потаскуха в змеиной шкуре» и почему он тебя так назвал?  
— Как работает рельсомобиль?  
— Почему мама говорит, что меня никогда не возьмут в Академию?  
— Что у того дяди с глазами?  
— Почему мама всё время проводит в Башне?  
— Почему флаги висят так низко?  
— Что такое регент?  
— Если мы склеим тарелку обратно, думаешь, мама заметит?  
— Что такое блокада и как это связано с тем, что шоколад закончился?  
— Почему Дрисколь?  
— Почему школа-интернат?  
— Когда я смогу вернуться домой?  
— Почему все здесь ругают нашу семью?  
— Почему твои письма такие испуганные?  
— Где мама?  
— Но почему она больше никогда не вернётся?


	16. Вспомнить (Джефф Карноу, безымянный тивийский солдат; пропущенная сцена)

В последний раз голова болела так невыносимо, когда его отрядили в южную Тивию. Миротворческая миссия — чего-то там пытались добиться, объединив гристольские и местные войска, показать местным, что Империи можно доверять — но он был юн, и испуган, и в городе было холодно. Когда он впервые вышел на улицы без сопровождения своих дануолльских собратьев, всё закончилось тем, что он попробовал чуточку местного прозрачного алкоголя. А потом совсем не чуточку местного прозрачного алкоголя. Пока на него все смотрели. И колотили кулаками по столам. Он не знает, из чего этот алкоголь делали (и не поверил, когда ему сказали, что из картофеля). Он до сих пор не знает, сколько выпил тогда. 

Проснулся он от того, что молодой солдат вывалил ему на голову ведро подтаявшего снега, а потом заставил выпить кофе и съесть что-то на завтрак, пытаясь помочь ему успеть на утренний обход и избежать увольнения. Воспоминания, что неудивительно, смутные. Он помнит, что снег на спине ощущался отвратительно. Помнит, что кофе был ещё хуже. Помнит, как ругался на чём свет стоит. Помнит, что правая перчатка на подушечках указательного и среднего пальцев у того солдата истрепалась, и торчащие нитки были чуть-чуть мягкими и колючими, когда он коснулся щеки Джеффа, чтобы не дать ему уснуть снова — он помнит про перчатки, но не помнит, как звали их владельца, так что когда через две недели он увидел того снова, это было вторым вопросом, который он задал.

Первым был: «Почему?» 

Третьим: «Так по какому маршруту ты патрулируешь на этой неделе?» 

Это знаменовало скверные события. Это знаменовало замечательные события. Которые потом превратились в очень скверные события. Это… 

Это слишком много головной боли в пару к той, что мучает его сейчас. Джефф Карноу прикладывается затылком о внутреннюю стенку мусорного бака и кривится, когда движение отдаётся гулким грохотом. Он без понятия, как здесь оказался, в задницу впивается говяжья кость, со всех сторон смердит, здесь нет снега, нет взволнованного голоса, который бормочет с акцентом, что нужно торопиться, но всё будет в порядке — и он, опять же, не уверен, ждёт его теперь что-то очень скверное или же, наоборот, очень хорошее.


	17. Сфальшивь для меня каждой нотой (Чужой, Смотритель; ангст)

Он заколачивает окна и двери не для того, чтобы помешать своим Братьям войти и не позволить им сжечь его за ересь. О, нет. Он делает это, чтобы вся музыка оставалась внутри. 

Они все лжецы. Или дураки. Или глупцы. Их взгляды устарели, безобразно ограниченные. Чужого можно изучить. Его можно постичь. Можно и _нужно._ Они не смогут бороться с ним, если не познают его — 

(Он сможет. Он сможет. Он сможет.)

Он играет на шарманке простую мелодию, гуляет по нотам взад-вперёд, затем усложняет. Играет все песни, которым их научили в Аббатстве, и ещё сотню других, импровизирует, пока не покрывается испариной, и не замечает, что подушечки его пальцев блестят, натёртые и белые, как рыбное брюхо, пока волдыри не лопаются, кровь размазывается по клавишам, и пахнет безвременьем и морской водой.

Он разбирает шарманку на запчасти. Целует край каждой заслонки. Капает внутрь немного крови. Кладёт туда же амулет из кости. Собирает её заново. 

Играет снова. 

Ноты звучат сломлено, искажённые и вразнобой. Он слышит, как где-то внутри перекатывается кость, подхваченная и подброшенная потоками воздуха. Он прижимает инструмент к сердцу. Тот стонет умирающим китом. Он раньше не назвал бы это музыкой, но он был безмозглым дураком. Его взгляды были безобразно ограничены. Стон умирающего кита прекрасен. Идеален. И если он хочет призвать Чужого…

Если хочет его познать…

(Он сможет. Он сможет. Он сможет.)

Откуда-то берутся крысы. Они кусают. Он не ел ничего уже много дней. Доски на окне гниют. Его руки дрожат. Эта дрожь ломает мелодию, усиливает возмущения в Бездне, делает всё лучше. 

Днём он играет, и ноты затапливают маленькую комнату. Ночью он спит, сгорбившись над изувеченным инструментом. Кровь высыхает на пальцах, на клавишах, на лице, стекая из глаз. Эхо мелодии звучит по-прежнему. 

Ночи тёмные, море за окном бездонное, но иногда — только иногда, только когда он спит и никак об этом не узнает — оно начинает петь эхом в ответ.


	18. Лихие (Корво, Дауд, Чужой; character study)

I.

Иногда он думает, что, может, Эмили — это наказание за его юность (до Джессамины, до Гристоля, до того, как ему пришлось начать волноваться о других агрессорах помимо крохотных крабов на пляжах, которые очень любили щипать маленьких мальчишек за пальцы босых ног). 

Он не против, на самом деле. Он был таким же в её возрасте. Это и не наказание, по-хорошему, даже когда она тенью следует за ним в патрули, запоминает места, где можно спрятаться, и сбегает туда, когда приходит время урока географии. Даже когда она просит на день рождения деревянный меч. 

Разумеется, Корво дарит его.

Он надеется, что она никогда не перерастёт это.

II.

Дауд не беспечен. Наёмники не могут позволить себе быть беспечными. Ведьма и её сын не могут позволить себе быть беспечными. Когда он был ребёнком и другие дети знали его имя, знали метку на коже его матери, знали, что она значит, поля подозрительно пустовали всякий раз, когда он выходил поиграть. Он гонялся за собственной тенью в рощах лимонных деревьев. Воображал, что охотится. Или что охотятся на него. Взбирался на холмы и загораживал ладонью глаза, чтобы не видеть в отдалении военные растяжки и маски Смотрителей. 

Поэтому ему не очень по нраву, когда Китобои превращают тренировки в игру. Это не игра. 

Никогда игрой не было.

III.

Он — океан. Он всегда был необузданным. 

Он всегда был всем.


	19. Пригласи меня (Корво, китобои; AU, постканон)

Через три дня после того, как всё заканчивается, Корво осторожно пробирается по проломанным крышам назад в Затопленный квартал. Он находит их, разбредшихся по одной из общих комнат: одни бездельничают, другие сидят понуро, кто-то меряет шагами зал без цели, кто-то — сверлит взглядом пустые кружки, затачивает ножи, безуспешно пытается завести беседу. Его оторопь берёт, когда он понимает, насколько большинство из них юны. Без своих масок они просто кучка мальчишек с ужасающими способностями. Без своего лидера они ничто. 

Один из них _взвизгивает,_ когда Корво телепортируется вниз из люка в крыше. 

Корво останавливает время, хладнокровно собирает застывшие в воздухе арбалетные болты, выкладывает их ровным рядом на полке и возвращается в исходную позицию, скрестив руки. Его улыбка едва заметная, но на удивление непринуждённая. Строго говоря, он не хочет этого делать. Но это необходимо. Он один, всё же. Он может её подвести. Он уже не справлялся прежде. Он не имеет права рисковать опять. 

— Я не доверяю городской страже ни на грош, — говорит Корво. Он заглядывает каждому китобою в глаза по очереди. — Вам тоже не доверяю. Но я знаю, на что вы способны. Кто хочет работать под моим началом почётным гвардейцем при императрице, приходите на встречу в Башне. 

Он уходит, а когда время отмирает, он телепортируется по крышам под отдалённый переполох начавшейся перебранки. Корво вздыхает. Глупая была затея. Он ожидает, что в Башню наутро заявится в лучшем случае один из них, может, двое. 

Он совсем не ожидает увидеть их всех.


	20. Утешь меня (Пьеро/Сесилия; романс)

— Всё пропало, — жалобно говорит он то ли в пятый, то ли в пятидесятый раз.   
— Да, — соглашается Сесилия.   
— Всё пропало. Совсем всё.   
— Ага. Всё совсем. 

Она постукивает метлой по совку, и осыпающийся мусор негромко звякает. Отскабливать стены и пол от гари будет тяжко. Этим она займётся после ужина. Пока же она заглядывает в гору битого стекла и кусочков обгорелой бумаги на совке и выуживает фрагмент, на котором среди подпалин ещё можно разобрать несколько строчек. Это самый большой лист заметок, который уцелел. 

— Э-э. Возьми? 

Пьеро бросает на листок один-единственный взгляд, издаёт звук, который напоминает вой тюленёнка, и съёживается там, где сидел, до этого опираясь на стену. Сесилия никак не решит, на что это больше похоже: на тяжкое похмелье или на пятилетку. 

— Это ничто, — стонет он. — Бесполезное и незначительное — я четыре года потратил на дверь в никуда, и посмотри, куда это меня завело!..  
— Никуда? — подсказывает Сесилия. 

Пьеро очень старается не расхохотаться. 

— Я всё слышала.   
— Это ужасная шутка.   
— Ну, зато ты рассмеялся. 

Она произносит это буднично; она без понятия, почему вдруг вспыхивает лицо. Сесилия вздыхает и протягивает Пьеро руку, предлагая помочь ему встать. Он не хватается за неё; ему нужно ещё похандрить. Но когда он всё же поднимается, он убегает куда-то и возвращается с какой-то кислотой, которая выедает гарь и бережёт Сесилии целый час, и вот так-то — лучше.


	21. Освободи меня (Корво/Джессамина; драма)

I.

Он всего лишь мальчишка. Она всего лишь девчонка. Когда он стоит перед толпой в колючей униформе и клянётся защищать её до последнего издыхания, ни он, ни она не понимают толком, что это значит. Знать держит пари, что Корво сломается и будет умолять выслать его назад задолго до того, как истекут два положенных года.

Он не ломается. 

Он ни за что, никогда не будет умолять.

II.

Джессамина обожает необычные сувениры. Корво обожает пролезать в дыры в безопасности, о существовании которых никто не знает. Джессамина налетает на него однажды утром, дразнит по этому поводу и дарит ему тивийскую плетёную ловушку для пальцев. Корво бродит, застряв в ней указательными пальцами, пока кто-то из стражников, сжалившись, не объясняет ему принцип.

III.

Он понятия не имеет, кто научил её вязать такие узлы. Точно не он. Не сами узлы его волнуют; нет, его волнует смех Джессамины, низкий и дразнящий, то, как она нависает всем телом над ним и бормочет что-то полуосмысленное о том, что он весь её. Это правда. Её пальцы скользят по его рёбрам, и он выгибается на кровати. Её прикосновения порочны. Он не просит его развязать. Ни разу.

IV.

Когда он впервые просит её переменить планы, он кланяется. До земли. Джессмина ахает, но прежде чем Корво успевает озвучить все причины, по которым его не стоит отсылать прочь, она вскакивает на ноги, кладёт руку ему на плечо и заставляет выпрямиться. Говорит, что при ней не нужно формальностей. Её взгляд и то, как она держится, напоминают ему, что это всё — вопрос формальностей, вопрос положения, что она императрица, что она отдала приказ и он обязан подчиниться.

Позже он ещё не раз просит не отсылать его прочь. Она никогда не прислушивается толком. 

Он больше не кланяется.

V.

Когда его клеймят железом и ломают в тюрьме, и требуют отречься от своего долга и её имени, он отказывается не из гордыни. Он не может. 

Гордыня бы означала, что у него есть выбор.


	22. Преследуй меня (Тревор Пендлтон, Уоллес; ангст)

Эмили затихает. Крохотные кулачки перестают колотить по двери, во всяком случае. Хэвлок исчезает в соседней комнате, бормоча что-то о поисках выпивки получше. Мартин начинает расхаживать вдоль огромного стола, по-военному безукоризненно чеканя каждый шаг в такт тиканью часов. Он выглядит… смирившимся. 

Тревор никогда его не поймёт. 

Тревор вот не смирившийся. Тревор… много какой, даже если одно противоречит другому (ликующий, гордый, нездорово любопытный), но по большей части он пьян. Перед отбытием он набрал — нет, Уоллес набрал ему целую личную флягу того дорогущего виски, это точно был Уоллес, потому что Тревор был занят. Он закончил диктовать главу своей автобиографии, накричал на Уоллеса, чтобы сложил сумку по-другому, Уоллес пришёл с виски, он напомнил Уоллесу почистить пистолет и убедиться, что тот заряжен… 

Тревор моргает, глядя в стол. 

_Тук, тук, часиков стук._ Удивительно, почему Хэвлок ещё не вернулся, в самом деле. Им уже пора бы приступить к этому всему делу с тостами за новую Империю. Время не ждёт. 

— Может, прекратишь уже? — рявкает он на Мартина, когда тот резко разворачивается у дальнего конца стола и марширует обратно. — Не сочти за грубость, но твои шаги не совпадают с часами. — Он хмурится, заглянув во флягу. Делает глоток. Так-то лучше. — Отвлекаешь. 

(Отличный виски, подмечает Тревор. Он не подходит для того, чтобы рявкать на людей. Он отлично подходит для торжественного случая. Вроде того, что у них. Кто бы ни выбрал этот виски, у него был отличный вкус. Весьма предусмотрительно. Но разве не он сам его выбрал? Наверняка сам.)

Мартин безрадостно, с придыханием смеётся. 

— Отвлекаю, — бормочет он. — От чего? Тебя что-то беспокоит? 

Что-то в этом тоне есть такое, что насторожило бы Тревора, если бы ему не было так жарко. Он сверлит стол взглядом, будто тот нанёс ему личное оскорбление; это не преувеличение даже. Тук, тук. Тук, тук. Что-то ускользает от его внимания. Что-то важное. Он качает головой и бормочет себе под нос: 

— Серебро не отполировано.


	23. Паразиты (Корво, мисс Уайт; ангст, ужасы)

По полу носятся крысы. О них никто не говорит. Особняк приятный, один из немногих уцелевших в Дануолле, и леди, в нем живущие, дали городу многое, в том числе прожекторы с кристаллами, которые должны отгонять крыс, поэтому подмечать вслух, что эти прожекторы не безотказные — кошмарно дурной тон. 

Дурной тон, как узнает Корво (когда другая женщина хихикает над его маской), приемлем только тогда, когда он веселит. О паразитах говорить не принято. Это, похоже, означает, что согласно представлениям дануолльской знати ни человек в подозрительно грубой маске-черепе, ни убийца Корво Аттано не считаются паразитам; их имена, опасность, окружающая их скандальная репутация обсуждаются всеми. Корво не знает, по нутру ли ему это. Он отворачивается от чужих взглядов и не вздрагивает, когда крыса, перепрыгнув через его сапог, ныряет под пиршественный стол. 

Они тут все паразиты. 

По полу бегают крысы, а над едой гудят мухи — это ожидаемо; жареная камбала стоит на столе уже не первый час, блюда поменьше и того дольше. Запаха нет. Пока что. Корво все равно чувствует его. Он бродит по особняку, и крысы не разбегаются от него, и мухи повсюду, и когда он видит её краем глаза, желудок сводит, и он представляет, как мухи окутывают её саваном. 

А ещё о его дурном тоне судачат. 

Его не должно удивлять, что крой и стиль одежды, в которой погибла Джессамина, за прошедшие шесть месяцев вошел в моду. Но это… 

Это кошмарно. 

Это тот же костюм. В точности такой же. Тот же оттенок черного (потому что черный имеет много оттенков — масляно-черный, крысино-черный, мухо-черный). Его пальцы помнят, какой этот материал на ощупь. Помнят, какой он, когда разорван, когда пропитан теплым и мокрым. 

Это не она, потому что Джессамина почти никогда не носила красного, потому что рубашка, поддетая вниз, была белой, и кровь так ярко выделялась на ткани, на коже. 

Это не она, потому что он знает (или знал?) её тело, как она стоит (стояла?), как она смотрит чуть вверх и влево, когда думает, как она не говорит жестами, а эта женщина вся насквозь неправильная. 

Её маска — голова мухи, раздутая до размера за гранью разумного, уродливая и тяжелая. Что-то есть похабное в том, как она наблюдает за ним сквозь эти увеличеннные фасеточные глаза. Корво отшатывается. Он ожидает какой-то частью разума, что её голос будет звучать с прищелкиванием и жужжанием, как у насекомого, когда она просит принести ей выпить; даже хуже — он ожидает, что из этого ужасного рта донесется голос Джессамины, что красные рукава потемнеют от ручейков более темного красного, что...

Когда Корво возвращается к пиршественному столу с пустым бокалом, мухи взлетают в воздух, кружатся и усаживаются обратно на огромную рыбину. Ему приходится замереть и сделать глубокий вдох, пытаясь не обращать внимания на подступающий под всеми этими духа́ми и трубочным табаком запах гнили. Разложение. Крысы, обгладывающие трупы до кости. Мухи, копошащиеся на тушах. Джессамина в ожидании погребения, всё в той же залитой красным рубашке, и мухи, садящиеся на её лицо, её губы, её веки. 

Он касается Сердца в кармане, чувствует, как оно содрогается под его пальцами, скользкое, мягкое и влажное. 

Он относит мисс Уайт её выпивку. 

Неудивительно, что здесь столько паразитов. Они тут все прогнили.


	24. Публичное выступление (Корво, драма)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативные названия: «Как Корво был самым велеречивым в своей жизни», «Вы когда-нибудь замечали, что письменный диалог Корво звучит очень странно, будто отрепетирован?»

Корво много о чём жалеет. Что-то из этого ещё можно исправить. Что-то — уже нет. Одни сожаления крупные (нельзя было уходить в море, оставив её одну). Другие — мелкие (нельзя разрешать Пьеро показывать чертежи, нельзя спрашивать, почему Мартин так спокойно реагирует на чёрную магию). Некоторые ни то, ни другое, они просто… важные. 

Нужно было поговорить с Кэмпбеллом тогда.

Нужно было сказать что-то тогда, отметить иронию перемены положений, заставить того понять, почему Корво затолкал его в пыточное кресло с таким мрачным удовлетворением. Нужно было объяснить ему. Нужно было снять маску. 

Вот почему ночью, накануне отбытия в Башню, Корво стоит в своей комнате в одиночестве и пялится в зеркало, которое повесил над столом. 

Миссия слишком важна, чтобы у него оставались сожаления. Он обязательно посмотрит Хайрему Берроузу в глаза, когда будет убивать его. Он снимет клятую маску и посмотрит в лицо человеку, который отнял у него всё, и заставит его _понять,_ прежде чем вгонит клинок ему в сердце. 

Только вот Корво никогда не любил произносить драматические речи. 

Он в принципе не любил разговоры. 

Если он отправится туда без подготовки, с адреналином, жаждой справедливости и рёвом ярости в ушах, он всё испортит, спорет что-то неуместное и глупое, и — ну. 

Миссия слишком важна для сожалений. 

Корво рассматривает своё лицо в зеркале. Старается всмотреться за шрамы, за тёмные круги под глазами, увидеть то лицо, которое увидит Хайрем, то, которое запечатлено на плакатах с разыскиваемым преступником, воплощённая месть. Он проводит языком по губам. 

— Помнишь меня, Хайрем? 

Всего Чужого ради, да он сам себе подзатыльник отвесить хочет. 

Он кривится, отворачивается от зеркала, описывает половину круга по комнате и возвращается. Он не представляет, как Джессамина вообще произносила речи. Практика. Ему нужна практика. Нужно придумать что-то толковое.

Ладно. 

— Ты должен был догадаться, что всё к этому…

Дерьмо. 

— Я тебя уважал когда-то, она уважала тебя когда-то, и…

Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо. 

(Он думает о Джессамине, лежащей в луже крови.)

— Когда всё, чего ты с таким трудом добился, отбирают — это больно, правда? 

(Вспоминает, как Берроуз сказал: «Ничего личного».)

— Ты сказал, что это ничего личного, Хайрем. Но для меня это всё было очень личным. 

(Вспоминает дни и недели в пыточной, где его пытались убедить в том, что всё кончено, заставить отречься от своего собственного имени, сказать, что он убил её…)

— Меня зовут Корво Аттано, ты убил мою императрицу, приготовься умереть — горбатый хер Чужого, я не могу. 

Корво стискивает переносицу. Взъерошивает рукой волосы. Ждёт с минуту. 

Он отнимает от лица руку. Ладно. Пускай он чувствует себя кретински. Ничего. В Башне он не будет чувствовать себя кретински. Корво смотрит в зеркало. Он выглядит ужасно, взвинченный и дёрганный, но в его взгляде ещё сквозит тень того, кем он когда-то был. Он сглатывает — звук отдаётся по продутой всеми ветрами комнате. 

— Ты сказал, что я больше не лорд-защитник, — говорит он тихо и ровно. — Ты сказал, что раз она мертва, то я больше ничего не могу сделать. Ты ошибался. Я защитник, Хайрем, и ты никогда этого у меня не сумел бы отнять. И я по-прежнему её защищаю. Я…  
— Корво? С кем ты там разговариваешь? 

Корво отпрыгивает назад и едва не запинается о кровать. 

— Ни с кем! — Он прочёсывает обеими руками волосы и открывает дверь; на пороге, сонно моргая, стоит Эмили. — Ни с кем. Что стряслось? 

Она пришла спросить о том, как они теперь будут жить в Башне, можно ли ей будет вернуться в её старую комнату («если захочешь»), или теперь комната Джессамины будет её («когда-нибудь потом»), и с кем это он тут разговаривал («ни с кем, Эмили, хватит, иногда взрослые разговаривают сами с собой, не красные у меня уши, о чём ты?»). Когда час спустя она уходит, Корво запирает за ней дверь на замок и просто стоит посреди комнаты пару мгновений. Моргает. 

Так. Он всё сможет. 

Он чувствует себя непомерно глупо, но идёт за маской, надевает её и репетирует, как будет её снимать, прожигая взглядом своё отражение. 

— Я по-прежнему защищаю её, — говорит он сам себе, зеркалу, Хайрему Берроузу. — Я всегда буду её защищать. 

Маска отходит от лица гладко, и её тяжесть в руке успокаивает, и слова кажутся правильными, и он репетирует до поздней ночи. Завтра он вернётся в Башню и скажет это по-настоящему. У него будет один шанс. Он не может всё испортить. Хватит с него сожалений.


	25. Оплакивание (безымянный персонаж, ангст)

На нём миллион ран, но боли нет — сейчас. Сложно вспомнить, что такое боль, на самом деле. Что такое не-боль — тоже. Сложно вспомнить многое. 

Всё его тело в крысиных укусах, маленьких полумесяцах, которые сочатся жёлтым, но это какая-то бессмыслица, потому что вокруг него одни крысы, и они не кусают его сейчас, разве нет?

Он знает, что это плохо. Не знает, почему. Сложно вспомнить. Это сложное понятие, связанное со сложными словами вроде «инфекция», но «инфекция» не несёт никакого смысла, когда он может думать только _больно_ и _не больно_ , и _холодно_ , и _помогите мне, кто-нибудь, помогите, пожалуйста._

Он не может объяснить, почему ему нужна помощь, впрочем. Слова испаряются с языка. Слишком сложные. Он не может…

Есть законы. Сложные законы. Старшие офицеры. Вина. Убийство под покровом ночи. Военный трибунал. Он не может вспомнить. 

Он бредёт по переулку, крысы путаются под ногами, руки влажно шлёпают о шершавые камни стен, и он думает — думает простыми понятиями. Красное на пальцах, когда он вытирает глаза — плохо. Синее на его кителе, китель, который был синим — китель рядового городской стражи, офицерский синий; если он в синем кителе офицера, то почему он прозябает здесь, среди красного и жёлтого? Ему положена доза эликсира. Всем им положена, всем стражникам. Эликсир был красный, как его слёзы. Как кровь, источник силы. Ему положено…

Ему было положено охранять пропускной пункт. Он должен был приглядывать за своими людьми. Это было несложно. Всё должно было пройти гладко. Он не должен был очнуться и увидеть, как его людей заталкивают в мешки для трупов, с кольцом сизых отметин на горле, его вина, не его вина, его не должны были уволить, не должны были отнять у него должность, патрули и драгоценный красный эликсир, он не должен сейчас валиться на колени в канаве с крысами, толпящимися у его сапог. 

Он выполнил свою работу безупречно, и не мог сделать ничего сверх, и его всё равно уничтожили. Убили. Его ранг и его честь и его имя. 

Честь, впрочем, сложное понятие, и оно утекает, как вода в канализацию. Тело сводит судорогой. Он блюёт жёлтой сукровицей, красной кровью и синей, синей водой, утекающей из него. Глаза жжёт. Боль настолько пронзительная и непроходящая, что он уже не замечает её, не считает болью. Он съёживается. Он мало что понимает, но знает, что кто-то отобрал у него всё. Что ничего не осталось от того, кем он был.


	26. Считай это подарком (Корво; AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам дебютного трейлера первой части.

Корво пялится на свою руку. 

Очень долго пялится. 

Он видел эту метку, что в книгах о натурфилософии, что на стенах переулков, и либо в его хлебе попались споры галлюциногенной плесени (не такое уж дикое предположение), либо он только что совершил восемнадцать кощунственных деяний разом, и он сам не знает даже, как. 

Он бы почти предпочёл, чтобы это всё было галлюцинацией. Почти. Не совсем. Он не уверен окончательно.

Он вспоминает, как слова Чужого окатили его дождём, как имя Корво держалось на чужих губах, словно поцелуй; он дрожит и вжимается в стену камеры. Стена холодит обнажённую кожу. Воздух вокруг ещё холоднее. Он притягивает левую руку к себе, и метка на тыльной стороне ладони совсем не холодная. 

Казнь завтра. Идиоты будут ликовать, когда его голова покатится по помосту. Он слишком устал, чтобы даже бояться. Просто… слишком устал. Когда Чужой наклонился сказать, что не так Корво хочет встретить свою смерть, он чуть не рассмеялся, потому что это же так очевидно. Ничего из этого он не хотел. Всё, чего он хотел, так далеко от него теперь, что…

Что теперь никто не может хоть что-то ему сделать.

Корво думает об этом, и стук капель отсчитывает часы до его казни, и ожог на лице пульсирует болью, и его бьёт дрожь, и он всё обводит узор на левой руке большим пальцем правой. 

Восемнадцать кощунственных деяний ничто, когда ему буквально осталось нечего терять. 

Он слышал всякое. О ведьмах, которые умели покорять ветер. О колдунах, которые могли срывать двери с петель. Он смотрит на дверь своей камеры, думает о буре, о том, как ломается решётка, о побеге, и против собственной воли, с надеждой и страхом, сжимает левую руку… 

…и врезается прямиком в железную дверь с оглушительным лязгом, так, что клацают зубы, и распластывается на полу своей камеры, и мир перед глазами вращается. 

_Чужой, наверное, сейчас потешается надо мной,_ успевает подумать Корво, прежде чем отключиться. _Наверняка не такого развлечения он ожидал._


	27. В конце (Корво, Эмили; дарк)

Не должно всё закончиться так.

Его руки не должны быть по локоть в крови.

Если уж должна быть гроза, то она должна быть безудержной, безумной, чтобы молнии рассекали небо, словно знаменуя восхождение Эмили на престол. Не серой, не сумрачной, не отвратительной. 

Дануолл не должен гореть в отдалении. 

Его клинок, отброшенный в сторону, не должен свалиться с края и улететь вниз, и Корво не должен споткнуться, бросаясь к ней. И когда он хватает её, он должен сделать это обеими руками, а не одной, потому что он лорд-защитник, равновесие и его жизнь не стоят ничего; а её ногти не должны впиться ему в кожу, а даже если и вопьются, то это не должно быть так больно. 

Когда он обнимет её, кровь Хэвлока не должна запачкать её белые одежды; увидев красное, она должна прийти в ужас, а не сцепить зубы и кивнуть. 

Но это всё не имеет никакого значения. Она в безопасности. Эмили берёт Корво за руку, и они спускаются с маяка в ужасный дождь и прилетевший издалека ужасный дым, окутывающий всё вокруг, и она не должна нести всю эту кровь, как медаль. Ступени не должны быть залиты водой и красным, не должны раскачиваться под каждым их шагом; волны не должны бесноваться, рваные. Когда она подаёт голос, ветер не должен выть, унося её слова прочь. Дождь не должен затекать в царапины от её ногтей на запястье Корво и жалить. 

Они не должны улыбаться, видя столько смертей. 

Они улыбаются.


	28. Взаимопонимание (Кастис и Морган Пендлтоны; флафф)

Они прекращают дарить друг другу подарки. Это всё равно было зря. Это было скучно. Кастис дарил Моргану то, что было желанным и ненужным (галстуки из тончайшего шёлка, последний писк моды в прошлый раз), Морган дарил Кастису то, что было нужно, но не было желанным (перьевые ручки в молескиновом пенале на следующий), и к ним приходили гости, и гости были скучными, так что они разговаривали только друг с другом, и алкоголь тёк рекой, и ни один из них не мог наутро вспомнить толком, что же было потом, и какой в этом всем смысл? 

В подарках нет смысла, в самом деле. Подарки для одного близнеца подчёркивают и привлекают внимание к различиям между ними. Подарки предполагают деление на «моё» и «твоё». Разграничение. Бред. Они живут в особняке, таком огромном, что поместье Бойлов рядом с ним ничто (и чем меньше денег у них остаётся, чем больше слуг уходит, тем огромнее он кажется). Но один близнец может закрыть глаза и с точностью определить, где на другой половине дома стоит второй. Это как инстинкт, как своя собственная неотделимая тень.

Так что подарки прекращаются. Не то чтобы им ещё нужны были вещи, в конце концов; у них уже есть всё, чего только душа пожелает. В день их рождения они встают поздно и завтракают в гостиной вместе, смеются над шутками друг друга, и кофе пахнет отлично, и булочки замечательные, и слуги подходят неслышно, наполняют их чашки и ничего не говорят, боятся потревожить их священный мир на двоих. Никаких подарков. Никаких «твоё». Никаких «моё». Есть только «наше», и весь мир — их.


	29. В преддверии (Тревор Пендлтон, Хэвлок, Мартин; ангст)

I.

Тревор Пендлтон готовится к отбытию на маяк тщательно. Когда Корво обезврежен и можно начать собираться всерьёз, он отдаёт Уоллесу список того, что нужно будет отправить на место. Начало списка упорядочено строго по алфавиту; к концу правописание и почерк Тревора становятся подозрительно несвязными, а пункт «двенадцать бутылок морлийского 18-го года» исправлен на «одиннадцать».

В списке нет его портрета с близнецами. 

Тревор собирался вернуть его в особняк. Правда собирался. Уоллес даже предложил повесить его при входе, чтобы Морган и Кастис могли смотреть свысока на прибывших в стильных чёрных одеждах гостей. Сделать портрет центральным элементом публичного траура. Представить Пендлтонов единым фронтом, впервые с тех пор, как… впервые. 

Тревор хотел. Или собирался. Но кто-нибудь неизбежно спросил бы, как портрет оказался у него после того, как Бантинг сообщил о краже, и одна из Бойлов обязательно громко отметила бы название. Помимо этого, оставались _недобрые взгляды_. В его особняке и без того хватало плохих воспоминаний. Последнее, что ему нужно — это чтобы близнецы пялились на него каждый раз, как он возвращается домой. 

Может, через пару месяцев. Или лет. Позже. Когда Тревор сделает себе имя, которое посрамит близнецов. 

Портрет лежит, свёрнутый в трубку, в столе его комнаты в пабе. Пылится. 

Портрета нет в списке. Он собирается заняться им лично. Возможно, он велит Сэмьюэлю сплавать в особняк по особому поручению. Возможно, он сожжёт его — как есть свёрнутым, чтобы не видеть, как лица его братьев искажаются, идут волдырями, горят, плавятся (он задерживается мысленно на образе, и исправляет «одиннадцать» в списке на «десять»). В любом случае, портрет не поедет с ним на Кингспарроу. Это новый век. Это его минута славы. Он не хочет, чтобы братья смотрели.

II.

Хэвлок неделю выпытывает у Каллисты, что Эмили может понадобиться на время её короткого визита на маяк. Он бы предпочёл взять всё, что уже есть в «Пёсьих ямах», но он не может просто собрать вещи, не вызвав подозрений. И потом, Эмили заслуживает лучшего.

Он откладывает планы по согласованию блокады и планы безопасности, чтобы подготовить всё для плена маленькой императрицы. 

(Кратковременного, разумеется.)

Ей понадобится комната с прочной дверью. 

Удобная кровать. Что-то побогаче, чем её койка здесь. 

Книжки. Правильные. С этим он заходит в тупик на какое-то время. Детские книги найти сложно, да и Эмили уже становится слишком взрослой для них. Хэвлок уверен, что сказки о благородных принцессах, заточённых в башнях, и их спасителях, обводящих смерть вокруг пальца — это последнее, что им всем стоит читать. Он слышал, как Мартин рассуждал о том, что ей будут нужны учебники — история, экономическая теория, организация управления. Но он точно не знает, какие. Разве Эмили не нужны будут наставники для этого? Это совсем не его стихия. 

В итоге он кладёт на прикроватный столик маленькой императрицы биографию её матери. Это немного жестоко. Это не самое жестокое, что он сделал. В биографии есть длинная глава о том, каким лживым и беспощадным был (и остаётся) Корво; пусть лучше Эмили заучивает правильную историю смолоду. 

Он кладёт и пару мягких игрушек рядом со столиком. Они старые. Потрёпанные. 

Возле окна он ставит детский мольберт. 

Все эти вещи всё равно только пылились на чердаке Хэвлока, и он думает, что его младший брат бы ничего не имел против.

III.

Мартин никак не готовится к поездке на маяк Кингспарроу. Он точно знает, что сейчас происходит. Он точно знает, как всё закончится. 


	30. Поведение за столом (Корво, Джессамина, Леонора Персиваль; повседневность, преканон)

— Это не некомпетентность, Корво, это загадка. Умолкни и доедай своих угрей.

Корво не особо любит угрей. Он гоняет их по тарелке. Ему пятнадцать, и он явно пережил свой последний скачок роста; похоже, он навсегда останется худым, и чем бы его ни кормили, он никогда не вымахает в того, кто смог бы остановить пулю телом. Следом за комком угря он пихает горошину.

— Но там же были стражники, — возражает он. — Смотрите, вот тут сказано: «…окон не было, а офицер городской стражи охранял единственную дверь»…

Леонора ловко наклоняется через стол и отбирает у него вечернюю газету.

— Стражник не терял бдительности и ничего не видел, — чеканит она. Так же чётко складывает газету. Дело идёт к закату, а её униформа королевского телохранителя всё такая же безупречно отглаженная. Это внушает лёгкий трепет. — У него хорошая репутация. Не забивай голову.  
— Но…

Леонора вскидывает идеально подстриженную бровь, и Корво пригибает голову, притворяясь, что доедает свой ужин.

— Может, он был на чердаке, — подаёт голос Джессамина. — Я слышала историю о человеке, который просверлил дырку в полу чердака, а потом, когда женщина засыпала, спускал через дырку нитку и капал на неё ядом. По одной капле изо дня в день, каждую неделю, каждый месяц, долгие годы, пока наконец…  
— А у вашего высочества есть объяснение, как убийца мог бы перерезать кому-то горло из своего укрытия на чердаке?  
— ...ой. — Джессамина хмурится, а потом её лицо озаряется. — А может, он…  
— Смотрители занимаются расследованием, — мягко укоряет её Леонора. — А вы всё никак не доедите свой ужин.  
— Отец говорит, что смотрители — просто кучка малодушных отсталых солдафонов.  
— А советники вашего отца считают по-другому. — На губах леди-защитника мелькает улыбка. — И потом, ваш отец также говорил, что отречётся от престола и станет пиратом на Серконосе.

И Корво, и Джессамина сдерживают смешки. Джессамина — оттого, что воображает Эйхорна с попугаем и деревянной ногой; Корво — оттого, что представляет, как Леонора шлёпает его по затылку свёрнутой газетой за такое.

Из Леоноры бы вышел грозный пират. Она во всём такая — устрашающая.

— А почему вы не с ним сейчас? — спрашивает Джессамина, поглядывая на часы в углу.

Леонора хмурится. Разворачивает газету, складывает так, чтобы наверху оказался очерк о настроениях отрядов в Морли.

— У вашего отца мигрень. Скверная неделя для войны.  
— Ох. — Джессамина моргает. — Можно я пойду?  
— Вы доели горох?  
— Можно его Корво доест?  
— Да.  
— Эй!..

Но горох летит ему на тарелку, и Джессамина исчезает за дверью, хихикая — только слышен её топот в коридоре, и только под красноречивым взглядом Леоноры Корво садится обратно и не бросается в погоню. Он начинает методично насаживать по одной горошине на каждый зубец вилки.

— Она знает, когда вы ей лжёте, — бормочет он. — Не знаю как, но она знает.  
— Бывают дни, когда только так я могу выполнять мою работу хорошо, — тихо говорит леди-защитник. — Она поймёт, когда у неё будут собственные дети.

У Корво забавно тянет под ложечкой, когда он представляет их обоих взрослыми, Джессамину — в браке и с детьми. Он жуёт крохотный кусочек угря. Оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, не подслушивают ли их.

— Он опять кровью кашлял, правда?

Леонора отвечает не сразу.

— Тивиец говорит, что он справится, — бормочет она. — Если будет осторожен. Он не умирает.

Она умолкает, но «пока» всё равно срывается с её губ, плюхается в месиво угрей, хлеба и разваренного гороха. Корво пялится в тарелку. Он не очень умеет обращаться со словами, но он может хотя бы попытаться.

— Это не некомпетентность, — начинает он. — Это…

Леонора вздыхает и взъерошивает его волосы, так что он уворачивается и умолкает.

— Доедай своих угрей.


	31. В другой жизни I (разные персонажи; AU)

**Корво/Чужой. Пуританская Новая Англия.**

Когда священник в маске волочёт его на костёр, Корво не то чтобы хочет останавливать время; не то чтобы хочет превращаться в чёрного дрозда и пролетать над ошарашенной толпой, жаждущей ведьмовской крови. Он просто не хочет гореть. Долгие месяцы они плыли по неизведанным водам в поисках земли, свободной от порчи и греха, но что-то прицепилось ко дну их корабля.

***

**Дауд/Корво. Научная фантастика.**

Медиа крутят на повторе лицо разыскиваемого; Дауд чувствует, как шрамы от врезавшихся микросхем и светящиеся глаза Корво преследуют его по всей станции, и он пригибает голову ниже, покупая билет до поселения на Серконосе II. Наверняка виновато разыгравшееся воображение, но шрам от оптического импланта на щеке чешется. Военным крайне интересно, что будет, когда единственные на всю армию улучшенные солдаты наконец встретятся, но Дауд не горит желанием узнать.

***

**Корво/Чужой. The Elder Scrolls.**

— Почему ты не пришёл до того, как отсекли голову _ей?!_ — кричит (но не _Кричит_ ) Корво. — Почему ты спас только меня?  
— Кросис, — насмешливо отвечает существо в шкуре Алдуина и складывает когтистые крылья, глядит на драконорожденного блестящими, как чернейшие камни душ, глазами, — ты думаешь, будто я спасал тебя?

***

**Эмили/Дауд. Нуар.**

Она знает, как это должно быть: она должна войти соблазнительной походкой в отделанный дорогими деревянными панелями офис, выдохнуть ему в лицо сигаретный дым, предложения и мольбы, звучно пройтись каблуками по гниющему паркету. Он должен сцепить пальцы в перчатках, откинуться в кресле и сказать ей, что да, он восхитительное чудовище и сотворил всё, в чём его обвиняют газеты и даже больше — но и она тоже, и ей нужна его помощь. Она знает, как это должно быть; как же замечательно, что это Эмили сидит, откинувшись в кресле за огромным деревянным столом, а Дауд стоит в тени на её пороге.

***

**Джессамина/Берроуз. Эпоха гражданской войны в США.**

Когда его посылают на север по делам, Берроуз видит истинное величие: сияющие города, ревущие поезда, диковинные фабрики, будущее, построенное в ослепительной стали и бронзе. Это будущее; плантация, на которую он возвращается, стагнирует, древняя, выцветшая, как глицинии, которые леди Джессамина носит в волосах. Именно поэтому летней ночью, когда воздух заполоняют светляки, он отправляется к докам и находит человека по имени Дауд.

***

**Соколов/Эмили. Пещерные люди.**

— Это что такое?  
— Я назову это… огонь.   
— Потрясающе.

***

**Эмили/Чужой. Средневековье.**

Она слышит топот боевого коня Корво, галопом несущегося со стороны Камелота за её спиной, но в кои-то веки не оборачивается. Она так долго томилась в ожидании, что смертного толка спасение уже перестало её интересовать. Ей говорили, что она будет в безопасности, если никогда не выйдет в мир, если будет прясть и наблюдать за творящемся на свете в зеркале; но им даже не снилось опасное создание, обитающее в зеркальных глубинах, соблазняющее чёрной магией и желаниями и того чернее.

***

**Корво/Джессамина. Дикий запад.**

Корво получает пулю в плечо вместо неё и отчасти ныряет, отчасти валится позади своего убитого коня, ругаясь на чём свет стоит. Джессамина выхватывает ружьё из его рук и сносит шерифу голову. Самое время и ей начать защищать.

***

**Ветошь/Чужой. Титаник.**

Она всего лишь бедная старуха, поэтому она позволяет мужчине и его дочке в белом сесть в спасательную шлюпку вместо неё. Ледяная вода лижет ступни, хватается за чулки, словно пальцы. Её прекрасный мальчик берёт её руку в свою, холодную как айсберг, и когда палуба под ними накреняется вертикально, они не падают, а когда скрипки заводят свою песню, он увлекает её внутрь в танце.

***

**Чужой. Киберпанк.**

— Меньше чем 0,1% сети индексируется обычными поисковиками, — смеётся он. Краем глаза он видит, как один из этих нагревает клеймо, которым закоротит всё, оставит вместо него дрожащую пустышку, но у него под перчаткой активатор био-вируса и он умрёт быстрее, чем дойдёт до этого; так что он ухмыляется, глядя в маски на лицах тех, кто его поймал. — Знаете, как на пустых частях старинных карт было принято писать: «Тут обитают драконы»?

***

**Сесилия/Уоллес. Кофейня-AU.**

Мистер Хиггинс приходит в кофейню рано, рано утром, покупает фунт лучших зёрен для своих господ и задерживается выпить крошечную чашечку очень крепкого эспрессо. Сесилия выслушивает его жалобы и ругань про всех и вся на протяжении утреннего наплыва посетителей. Уходя, он не оставляет чаевых, но и стол за ним Сесилии никогда не приходится протирать; непостижимым образом на нём всегда ни пятнышка.

***

**Сёстры Бойл. Dragon Age**

Они приходят в старинные владения Амеллов и вдыхают в Киркволл новую жизнь. Капитан Стражи, королева пиратов, беглый Страж, изгнанный принц и много кто ещё числятся их дражайшими друзьями, Общество и знать одинаково пасутся в карманах Бойлов. Когда храмовники смекают, что к чему, и швыряют одну из сестёр-вероотступниц в темницу, оставшиеся двое дёргают за ниточки, чтобы вытащить её обратно.

***

**Корво/Эмили. MMORPG.**

— Пойдём в рейд снова завтра, Эмили, тебе уже два часа как положено спать.   
— Но!..   
— И к тому же — ТО ЕСТЬ КАК ЭТО У ТЕБЯ УЖЕ ЕСТЬ ЭПИЧЕСКОЕ ЕЗДОВОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ?!

***

**Сэм/Корво. Космоопера.**

Сэмьюэль рад, что просто пилотирует шаттл. Пусть Корво волнуется о том, как отчистить с маски подпалины от лазеров, с пальто — кровь и гной; о дребезжащем голосе Регента по радио, который кричит о галактических нормах, порядке и ссылке в далекую тюрьму, дальше, чем самые далёкие звёзды. Куда бы Корво ни подался, его сопровождают взрывы огня; Сэмьюэль только рад, что может обогнать их.

***

**Чужой/Корво. Макбет.**

— Традиционно это должно быть «мясо трёх болотных змей», — говорит Чужой, восседая на краешке котла и наблюдая, как тан опасливо приближается к нему. Он протягивает руку и показывает Корво её сердце: со вдавленными шестерёнками, опутанное проводами, всё ещё бьющееся. — Но я решил, что нам стоит укрепить заклинание чем-то более… личным.

***

**Эсма Бойл, Алтея Бойл. Современность; Всемирный центр отдыха Уолта Диснея.**

— Мам? А почему пираты гоняются за той женщиной вокруг бочки и кричат: «Мы хотим рыжую»?   
— Потому что этот аттракцион построили, когда я была твоей ровесницей, и им бы давно пора его осовременить. Так вот, твои тёти считают, что ты слишком маленькая для американских горок, но я ничего не скажу им, если ты не скажешь!

***

**Дауд/Мартин. Assassin’s Creed.**

Они понимают, что оставлять перья на подушках своих целей или задерживаться, чтобы смочить перо в их крови — глупо, чересчур поэтично, непрактично и нелепо. 

Они всё равно продолжают. 

Дауд делает вид, что не замечает, как Мартин бормочет Запреты, делая это.

***

**Корво/Джессамина. Золотой компас (деймоны).**

С тех пор, как деймон Джессамины умер под её крыльями, Сюдан выглядит всё хуже, неухоженной, несчастной. Корво смотрит, как она меряет шагами их камеру, взад-вперёд, и не проходит и недели, чтобы у неё не выпало очередное иссиня-чёрное маховое перо. Он знает, конечно, что уже слишком стар для того, чтобы его деймон обрела новую форму, но всё равно — задумывается.

***

**Корво/Джессамина. Бондиана.**

Он позорно краснеет и смущается, пытаясь купить ей мартини, но достаточно хорошо управляется с пистолетами — в частности, знает, как разоружить её, прижать холодное дуло к её пояснице, извиниться, потому что Берроуз наблюдает, и шепнуть ей на ухо всю нужную информацию. Она не соглашается переспать с ним до тех пор, пока не закругляется со своей миссией. Она уже очень, очень давно агент и осторожничает; она знает, как оно бывает обычно.

***

**Кроссовер с Dragon Age. Эмили встречает Изабеллу в море.**

— Мы тебя высадим в ближайшем порту, и ты сможешь вернуться к своим делам, чем бы там императрицы ни занимались, — бормочет Изабелла и тянется поправить руки Эмили на штурвале их огромного судна.   
— Я императрица на суше, — отбривает Эмили, улыбаясь, — но здесь я могу быть кем захочу. Можно примерить твой стильный платок?

***

**Уэйверли Бойл. Светлячок.**

Пожирателей не существует. И все же, когда Уэйверли снимает отглаженную серо-синюю униформу Альянса и бронирует место на старом корабле, чтобы узнать, что затеяла эта разношёрстная команда (и прибрать к рукам существенную долю вознаграждения, когда они обязательно учинят что-то незаконное), она прячет в карман пузырёк с ядом. 

Пожирателей не существует — но Уэйверли лжёт искусно, и так же искусно определяет, когда её Альянс лжёт уже ей.

***

**Корво. Психологический хоррор.**

— Корво, — спрашивает Эмили, — а п-почему ты до сих пор не снял свою маску? 

Он касается лица. 

Маски нет.

***

**Леди Бойл. Mass Effect.**  
Свешиваясь из окна, Лидия получает отличный обзор на верхние этажи Башен Дантиуса, видит всполохи выстрелов, рассыпающихся, как конфетти, по комнатам, мельтешение чёрных человеческих силуэтов, мерцание осыпающегося битого стекла. Её руки, синие, с изящным маникюром, крепко стискивают подоконник. Как же там внизу должно быть _весело._

***

**Пендлтоны. Эпоха Аль Капоне.**

Девчонка выныривает из сизого дыма задней комнаты и толкает стаканы для близнецов по столу, забирается на колени к Кастису, обвивает его шею увешанными браслетами руками (выпивка бесплатная, девчонка бесплатная; для них всё в «Кошке» бесплатное). 

— Пруденции донесли, — говорит она ему на ухо, — что мальчики Слекджова собираются устроить налёт на ваш дом сегодня ночью.   
— Не волнуйся, — тянет Кастис, — мы уже перенесли всё добро к Тревору в спальню.

***

**Чужой. Mass Effect.**

Разъедающие кожу микросхемы сияют ярко-синим (цвет глубокого космоса, цвет глубокого океана), и благодаря им он начинает слышать больше. Когда Призрак видит самого себя, стреляющего в адмирала Андерсона, в голове эхом звучит тихий смех. 

Этот смех совсем не похож на Жнецов.

***

**Антон/Пьеро. Хогвартс.**

Голос подаёт один из мелких первокурсников, Джоплин, спрашивает: «А если мы в ответ загадаем загадку, которую орёл не сможет разгадать, то он взорвётся?»

Антон староста; у него нет времени отвечать на такие глупости, так что он бурчит что-то в духе _это всё магия, поэтому вот_ и впускает их в воздушную гостиную Рейвенкло. Он ни за что не признается, что помимо экспериментов с зельями и работой над прототипным оглушающим заклинанием, которое умеет отличать недруга от друга, у него есть целая стопка заметок с исследованиями на эту тему.


	32. Три смерти Тимоти Брисби (лорд Брисби/леди Бойл; смерть персонажей, драма)

I.

Доктора сказали, что детей больше не будет. Они не говорили, что больше не будет _беременностей_. В разгар одной он возвращается домой, в свою загородную усадьбу-крепость, отпирает замок за замком, за замком, за замком, только чтобы обнаружить её в липкой красной луже.

Кровь уже остыла.

Она уже окоченела.

Травяной чай в чашке на ночном столике уже совсем ледяной.

Позже, когда горничные наводят порядок, он садится один за обеденным столом в тёмном, тёмном зале, пока и его ужин не остывает тоже. Он поднимается на чердак, миновав три запертых двери, и смотрит на стропила в тени.

А потом велит принести ему верёвку.

II.

Она любит петь. Он покупает ей новую музыку. Он покупает записи для аудиографа. Он покупает клавесин и вносит его наверх собственноручно. Он покупает ей всё, что она пожелает, пока оно умещается в тесноте её крохотной чердачной комнатки.

Когда начинаются первые снегопады, пение сменяется кашлем. Кашель становится мокрым и сиплым.

Доктор отделывается общими словами. Воздух плохой. В шторах развелась плесень (их он сжигает). В стропилах оседает гарь (он велит их выскоблить). Он платит в три раза больше обычного и отправляет доктора восвояси. Он исполняет все его указания до единого, кроме совета _выпустите её, пожалуйста_.

Кто-то из горничных проговаривается. Когда доктор возвращается, у него за спиной городская стража. Брисби швыряется золотом и угрозами и не только, но когда один из офицеров начинает ломать запертую дверь, что-то ломается в нём самом, _нет-нет-нет_ застревает в горле, как болячка, и он бросается вперёд с саблей наголо.

Стражник разворачивается и стреляет ему в грудь дважды.

III.

У неё есть нож.

Всё происходит слишком быстро. Он выкручивает ей запястье, свободной рукой скребёт её маску и хватает за горло, и нож впивается ему в бок, в грудь, жалит мелко и остро. Никто не кричит. Стоит тишина. Лодка кренится, склизкая вода плещет внутрь, заливает его сапоги и пальто, а потом он оскальзывается и падает.

Долгий ужасный миг ему кажется, что она утонула. Он убил её. А потом он видит её пальцы, вцепившиеся в борт, видит острые ноготки, впивающиеся в дерево сквозь перчатку.

Слава Чужому.

Они — последнее, что он видит.


	33. В другой жизни II (разные персонажи; AU)

**Корво/Дауд. Падший Лондон.**

Он телепортируется по крышам в самой убогой части Пика, поэтому едва не упускает записку: крохотная, она втиснута между двух дымоходов и пахнет узническим мёдом и сопутствующими утраченными снами. В ней может быть написано _привет_ , или _держись подальше_ , или что угодно; но нет. 

Корво смотрит на набросок татуировки от одного особенного черноглазого Владыки Базаара и ещё долго не двигается с места.

***

**Тимоти Брисби/леди Бойл. Ромком.**

— Тридцать дней, — сказал его редактор, — запри её в комнате, не давай ей выходить в мир в течение тридцати дней, и она в тебя влюбится, поверь мне, некоторые психологи так говорят. 

Брисби слушает, как она фальшиво голосит песню в ду́ше. 

Ни одна статья в журнале этого не стоит.

***

**Мартин/Каллиста. Dragon Age.**

Металл доспеха скрипит по металлу, когда её дядя скрещивает руки и загораживает вход. 

— В самом деле, — вздыхает пришедший, — ты всех её ухажёров встречаешь или только меня? 

Надёжно сцепив за спиной руки, чтобы не сплести заклинание, Каллиста не сдерживается и выглядывает из-за угла — ей ещё не встречались храмовники, которые умели бы язвить.

***

**Пьеро/Сесилия. Университетская AU.**  
Профессору Джоплину кажется, что его ассистентка не должна подбирать эссе студентов, которые он швыряет на пол в приступе раздражения от их тупости; скорее всего, она не должна будить его, когда он бредёт по кампусу как лунатик (опять), бормоча о векторах, воображаемых измерениях и китовых песнях. 

У неё поразительные рыжие волосы. В том, что он не должен идти на них, как на свет фонаря, когда она ведёт его обратно, он уверен точно.

***

**Дауд как фейри.**  
Дедушка с бабушкой говорили ему никогда не танцевать в кругах фейри, не заглядывать в колодец посреди ночи, не забывать вешать рябину над дверью и посыпать подоконники морской солью, не шептать их имена у двух зеркал, не ходить в прибрежную пещеру в новолуние, никогда, никогда, никогда. 

Тот, кто шагает ему навстречу из-под холма, одет в огненно-красное, его лицо исполосовано шрамами, у него глаза волка, его кожа испещрена татуировками; он пахнет морем, кровью и потусторонним, и он не улыбается. Но только когда он предлагает мальчишке маску двора фейри (цвета земли, черноты, ворвани) и протягивает ему руку, тот начинает верить.

***

**Корво/Чужой. Корво видит Чужого в его левиафановом облике.**

— Это что такое? — севшим голосом спрашивает Джефф Карноу, глядя на проплывающий под ними в далёкой глубине огромный мерцающий силуэт, слабо светящийся на фоне черноты океанского дна. 

Корво не отвечает; ответ попахивает безумием сейчас, когда они так далеко от дома, когда у него в нагрудном кармане скверные новости и когда он поклясться может, что видел, как кит глянул на него непроницаемым чёрным глазом. 

Им нужно вернуться в Дануолл как можно скорее.

***

**Дауд/Тревор Пендлтон. Candyland.**

— А я думал, что в конфетах с рутбиром будет хоть капля алкоголя, — бормочет Тревор, распинывая с дороги леденцы на палочках и в который раз оглядываясь в поисках Уоллеса, — ну или хотя бы в тех, что с масляным ромом.   
— А я тебе говорил заглохнуть, — огрызается Дауд. — И почему, чёрт возьми, всё такое розовое?

***

**Корво/мисс Уайт. НФ.**

У Бойлов вошло в моду отключать гравитацию для самых крупных своих раутов, чтобы гости могли плавать среди вин, музыки и друг друга так же, как их станция плавает среди звёзд. Корво очень гордится собой, когда ему удаётся принести мисс Адель её выпивку, не пролив ни капли из вращающегося сферического бокала. 

Она даёт ему ключ-пасс на второй этаж и обвиняет в том, что он пытался заглянуть ей под юбку, пока у него не начинают гореть уши.

***

**Чужой/Ветошь. Чужой — владелец борделя в артурианские времена.**

— Нас тут всего лишь сто двадцать юных девственниц, дорогуша, от шестнадцати до девятнадцати с половиной, — нараспев говорит Вера и кружится на месте, чтобы ошарашенный рыцарь оценил, как взметается её белая юбка. — Не желаешь подняться и посмотреть на маяк в виде кита? Наш хозяин предпочитает плату песнями, но мы чуточку более… покладисты.

***

**Дауд/Тимоти Брисби. Голливуд.**

Брисби заявляется в студию с чемоданом наличных и впечатляющей пачкой нотариально заверенных бумаг, сулящих полную амнистию. Дауд барабанит пальцами по Оскару за лучшую режиссуру перед собой, закидывает на стол ноги и попыхивает сигарой, прежде чем отказаться. Он много к чему причастен, но снафф-фильмы — увольте.

***

**Леди Бойл. Реалити-шоу.**

— Эсма, — вопит Уэйверли, перекрикивая рёв нового поп-хита Лидии, и швыряет газету так, чтобы перепачканное тушью лицо её сестры посмотрело на неё из-под заголовков, — я думала, ты завязала со своими выходками в пьяном угаре!   
— Они обеспечивают нам передовицы, — невнятно отвечает Эсма, распластавшись на диване в блестящих остатках того, что было её прикидом вчера вечером. — В этом заключается моя работа для нашей тупой семьи, разве нет?

***

**Корво/Дауд. Пираты.**

В пистолет попала вода, так что Дауд отшвыривает его прочь, оголяет саблю и хватается за верёвку, чтобы перемахнуть на борт лорда-защитника.

— Давай проверим, кому из нас покровительствует Чужой!..

Словно из ниоткуда взявшаяся волна бьёт в лицо и швыряет его обратно на палубу.

***

**Тревор Пендлтон/Лидия Бруклейн. Специальный эпизод на праздник.**

Лидия поправляет последнюю веточку остролиста на индюшке и приваливается к стене, измотанная, но торжествующая. Ужин фальшивый, снег за окном фальшивый, звучащая из колонок мелодия сезонная, дребезжит и ужасная, а выданные костюмером безвкусные рождественские свитера — колючие. 

Единственное, что во всём помещении не фальшивое, не на камеру — это шутки и смех тех, кто за столом, бодрый огонь в камине и — почему-то — такая же согревающая улыбка Тревора.

***

**Чужой/Корво. Сухой закон.**

Корво никогда не видит его лица — только глаза, блестящие сквозь задымлённые тени в дальних углах баров, где назначены встречи, сияющие, будто у того в пригоршне тлеют догорающие угли. Корво так никогда и не узнаёт его имени; только пьёт предложенный ему едкий алкоголь и берёт у него списки имён, заданий, всего, что нужно сделать. 

Ему никогда не приходит в голову просто отказаться.


	34. Оставленная записка (Дауд, Корво; драма)

Дауд стоит у стола, _не_ читая те же страницы, которые он не читал на протяжении прошедших нескольких часов и наблюдая, как солнце уползает за крыши Радшора, окрашивает позеленевшие от ряски здания в красный. Вся их крохотная база словно объята огнём. Дауд поджимает губы от одной мысли. С таким же успехом она могла бы гореть на самом деле. 

Корво уже наверняка сбежал. Полусгнившие доски и охрана этажом выше не удержали бы Дауда, а значит, не годились, чтобы удержать Корво. Дауд переворачивает страницу и продолжает не читать. 

Он мог бы посадить Корво на привязь, мог бы швырнуть его в кресло с кандалами, которое кто-то из его людей приволок из подвала какой-то преступной шишки, мог забрать его маску и заводное сердце, которое на ощупь источало холод, как глыба льда в водах Ренхевена. Он мог бы — он много чего мог бы. 

И Корво — тоже может. 

Он переворачивает страницу. Солнце съезжает ниже, перекрашивая дымоходы в другой оттенок. Когда за окном снаружи звучит вопль, Дауд не поднимает голову. Когда ухо щекочет прохладный солёный воздух, он не поднимает голову. 

— Ты не готовишься, — бормочет Чужой.   
— Убирайся.   
— Он ненавидит тебя сильнее, чем можно выразить словами. Жгуче. Я вижу этому пару объяснений.   
— Убирайся. 

Тот вздыхает. 

— Ты не настолько плох, — говорит он, и Дауд скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Чужой передёргивает плечами, а потом исчезает с порывом холодного ветра в сопровождении ещё одного отдалённого вопля снаружи. Дауд фыркает. Услышать крики всё равно некому. 

Если Дауд не настолько плох, то это делает того, кто уверенно прокладывает дорогу сюда, намного лучше других. Или — намного несчастнее. Он уже и сам не знает. Всё рухнуло в одночасье, как крыша над головой, подточенная стылой, как смерть, водой. Дауд слышал о клеймлении Кэмпбелла, о том, что стало с близнецами Пендлтонами, о том, как над городом прогремело признание Берроуза. Похоже, бывший лорд-защитник был приверженцем милосердия. Дауду нет прока от милосердия. Он не то чтобы особо его заслуживает. 

Корво может сделать многое, но все варианты бессмыслица какая-то, потому что будь на месте Корво сам Дауд, то он, едва выбравшись из клятой тюрьмы, поднялся бы на борт корабля, идущего из Гристоля. Или перебил лоялистов во сне. Или… да что угодно бы сделал. Корво — комок путанных противоречий, и дурацкое мёрзлое сердце в его нагрудном кармане почему-то до сих пор бьётся, а «милосердие» никогда не укладывалось как следует на языке Дауда, в его руке, в его голове. 

Будь Дауд на месте Корво…

Но он не Корво. Не может им быть. Теперь уже нет. 

Он берёт ручку. Кладёт её на стол. Снова берёт. Пишет решительно короткую записку, прежде чем осознаёт, какая это глупость, и выбрасывает её в канализацию, и на следующей странице остаются только глубокие борозды.Глупо, глупо. Скорее всего, Корво прочтёт её, уже обшаривая труп в поисках запасных пуль. Скорее всего, Корво не прочтёт её вовсе. Идея милосердия здесь отдаёт затхлым воздухом, ужасным, гнилостно-сладким, и больше ничего у Дауда нет. 

Он складывает записку и суёт её в карман, к костяному амулету, который всегда дарил ему более плавные перемещения (он надеется, что Корво воспользуется им и свернёт себе шею). Рульфио входит через стеклянные двери, говорит Дауду то, что тот и так знает, и…

И Дауд весь — как хрупкая запертая шкатулка, сплошные острые углы и резкие линии, и в некоторых вещах он уверен, и поэтому, когда небо окрашивается оранжевым, как вспышка сигнальной ракеты, он уверен, что тот, кто сейчас наверняка стоит за дверью, убьёт его так или иначе... 

(А может — нет.)

В углу слышится возня. Колышется вытесненный воздух, мелькает синяя вспышка. Дауд не поднимает взгляд. 

Он уверен, что никого не волнуют размышления, которые он записывает на перфокарту сейчас, и что Корво никогда не будет дела до только что написанной записки, которую он никогда не получит. Дауд уверен, что эта записка — оскорбление. Или комплимент. Одно из двух. Это не одно и то же. Он только не знает, которое именно.

_Тебе никогда не стать убийцей._

(А может, это и то, и другое.)


	35. Лишь черное останется (Далила; драма)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам [арта](http://alearius.tumblr.com/post/56013849630) oт **alearius.**

Она всегда обожала розы. 

Юная пока-ещё-не-императрица предпочитает лилии, тонкие, изящные, стройные. Белые. Ими украшают стол за завтраком и туалетный столик у окна в её детской. Кто-то из слуг заменяет их дважды в неделю. Юной Джессамине не приходится видеть, как увядают, опадают, умирают лепестки. 

Далила считает, что умирание — это лучшее, что в цветах есть. Она обычный ребёнок и вырастает в девушку, слишком худую, слишком угловатую, слишком тонкую, чтобы мужчины называли её хорошенькой; так что ей нравится, как цветы начинают жизнь крохотными, раскрываются в полную силу и снова съёживаются. Как панихида: из ничего в ничто. В этом, как ей кажется, смысла больше, чем во всём, чему учат не-императрицу. 

За завтраком на столе Джессамины стоят лилии, на столе Далилы — горелые корки, и в мире Джессамины взлёт и падение империй величественнее и прекраснее, чем всходящее по утрам тесто для хлеба, и одна из девочек вырастает восхитительной, а другая ужасной. А может, они обе вырастают одинаковыми. Порознь. Бороздят взлёты и падения своих собственных крохотных мирков и больше не разговаривают, как разговаривали когда-то.

Всё меняется. 

Далила всегда обожала перемены. 

Она месит, она печёт, она ходит в тени коридоров. Она спускается по стене, повёрнутой к морю, чтобы посмотреть, как дикие розы пробиваются сквозь трещины в камне, и ранится о просоленные шипы. Она смотрит, как лилии на столе Джессамины всё меняются и меняются на свежие, смотрит, как восходит её звезда, и напоминает себе, что на каждый восход есть свой закат, своё падение вниз. 

Хлеб поедают. Знать, не задумываясь, сметает крошки под ковры. Этого недостаточно. Она хочет создать что-то более долговечное. Она хочет преобразовывать.

Она наблюдает за Соколовым сквозь прямые тёмные ресницы. Загоняет его в угол и говорит с ним о цвете, о свете, о магии преображения в её руках. Как из мрамора возникает лицо, как белизна уступает место чертам. Она худая, как травинка, в её глазах горят дегтяные огни, и ей досталось в жизни так мало, поэтому она объясняет ему свою жажду взять что-то в свои руки, сделать что-то своё, прекрасное, изменённое, её собственное. 

Она просит его стать её наставником. Сначала умоляет, потом настаивает. Соколов не соглашается.

Она принимает отказ в руки (в рот, в тело) и превращает его в согласие. 

Той ночью, запутавшись в простынях, она видит сон, в котором идёт по саду костей. Бескрайние заросли роз из рёбер, лопаток, черепов. Шипы из крохотных фаланг пальцев. Все цветы синие. Земля влажная. Небо над ней переливается всеми красками, какие она только видела. Она идёт среди костей, высоко вскинув голову, срывает розу, такую насыщенно-синюю, что ничего подобного в реальности существовать не может, и закладывает её за ухо. 

Она идёт прямиком в самое сердце сада и не боится. 

Обитатель этого сада ждёт её в облике молодого мужчины, который никогда не состарится и не умрёт. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Далила Копперспун? — спрашивает он. — Посрамить всех на свете? Ты сама знаешь, что это ненадолго. На каждый восход есть свой закат, своё падение вниз. Стоит ли мне вспоминать все эти скучные метафоры про сладость цветов и поцелуй их шипов?

Далила улыбается. 

Чужой вытаскивает розу из её волос. Его пальцы холодные. Она старается не вздрогнуть. Цветок увядает, съёживается и осыпается прахом от его прикосновения, затем расцветает снова, словно целый год проходит в одно мгновение. Он поднимает цветок в молчаливом тосте. 

Когда он вгрызается в него, лепестки сминаются, шип задевает его нижнюю губу, и по его подбородку течёт что-то густое, как масло или кровь. 

Она просыпается, и на её языке привкус травы и чего-то сахарно-сладкого. Её губа проколота. Ранка на вкус горькая. Она проходится по зубам языком и находит синий обрывок, прилипший под ним.

Далила поднимается на ноги, не обращая внимания на боль в губе и меченой руке, и спускается вниз, в пустынный дом Соколова, в застенки его студии. Она вытаскивает чистый холст. Раскупоривает все краски, до каких достаёт. Берёт в руки кисть. 

Всё, что растёт, должно увять, всё, что тянется ввысь, должно упасть, и настанет день, когда небеса Бездны упадут на неё, опустошат все краски её мира, оставят ей лишь сны о блёклости смерти, или даже хуже. Но прежде чем это случится (думает она, набрасывая отстранённое лицо Джессамины, выводит контуры времени и перемен, облизывает губы, чтобы ещё раз распробовать горечь и сладость), она обязательно поднимется так высоко.


	36. После (Джефф Карноу, Корво Аттано; постканон)

Здесь нет выбоин от пуль. 

Паб откроется снова не раньше, чем через месяц, но новые хозяева уже соскоблили подпалины, оставшиеся после толлбоев, и заменили все разбитые окна. Сквозь крышу льётся золотой свет. Сияют латунные краны. А если тени клубятся как-то слишком уж густо, если шаги Джеффа отдаются эхом в пустоте чересчур большого помещения… это Дануолл. Корво знакомы все его закоулки. Это ожидаемо; всё идёт, как должно. 

В зале пусто, пусто, и единственная рана, выбоина от пули здесь тот, кто стоит за барной стойкой. Косматый, с потрёпанным лицом, и рубцы на его руках скрипят о стекло стакана, и его форма тёмно-синяя, как тени под столами, как китовая кожа. Просто ещё один шрам

Прежний Корво поднял бы голову, когда Джефф вошёл. Корво, который плавал с ним по островам, поднял бы голову, и улыбнулся чуточку глупо, но искренне, толкнул в его сторону стакан с выпивкой по стойке, и не стал бы…

Джефф Карноу пересекает зал, проходит через пустоту, которая должна полниться призраками посетителей, мимо всех остальных их общих призраков. Когда он опирается о стойку, Корво наконец подаёт признаки жизни. Бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд искоса, и между ними рикошетом разлетаются вопросы. Им предстоит поговорить о многом. Джефф прикусывает язык. Призраки в своём измерении прикусывают свои сизые дымчатые языки. 

(Джеффу знакомы призраки, горе, эти поникшие плечи напротив, это _пожалуйста, не сейчас_ на дне глаз. Призраки терпеливы. Слова про _Хольджера_ и _тот день в Башне_ могут подождать.)

Когда становится ясно, что Джефф не будет спрашивать, допытываться, осуждать, плечи Корво чуть расслабляются. Он наливает второй стакан. Он толкает его по стойке. Это единственные звуки в пустом пабе. Джеффу кажется, хочется верить, что в уголке рта Корво прячется улыбка, и улыбается краешком губ в ответ, и они пьют в непринуждённом молчании тех, кто мог бы или должен бы сидеть в пабе с ними, и им ещё долго не нужно говорить ничего.


	37. На холсте (Далила, драма)

I.

Цветов нет. Есть только белая колоннада на пути, который она намерена пройти, и дерево, пламенем взмывающее ввысь. Здесь растёт всё.

II.

Она пишет себя облачённой в терновник как в доспех, держит в руках ветви как плети. Её плечи мощнее, чем те, которые она видит в зеркале, её грудь полнее, окружена тем же цветом, который она сплела вокруг себя. Прежними остаются только её глаза.

III.

Лёрк возникает из ничего и утекает в ещё большее ничто. Её лицо невыразительное и худое, её глаза мертвы. Она выглядит как труп, который вот-вот утонет в водах Радшора. Огонь полыхает за её спиной, маятник раскачивается в её сердце. Туда и обратно. Туда и обратно. Далила уже не уверена, где он остановится.

IV.

Это отчасти кощунство. Это самый реалистичный портрет, который она когда-либо писала. Его волосы завиваются волной, волны лижут его скулу и висок. Его брови разлетаются крыльями чаек. Его щека не имеет ни формы, ни линии, только всплеск некрасивого цвета. Детали расходятся спиралями, разламываются, фрактализуются. Он смотрит не на неё. Она вписывает в одном его глазу отражение света маяка и пытается представить, что бы он увидел, если бы глянул на неё.

V.

Городской поверенный несгибаемый и цепкий по натуре, уже объятый пламенем, окутан испарениями собственных замыслов. Его руки выделяются, резкие, в мельчайших мертвецких деталях. Он весь мёртвый. Синего скарабея на его горле сдерут уже с покойника.

VI.

Бездна врывается с кисти в её комнату водоворотом. Краска не выдерживает столько света.

VII.

Отсюда не сбежать. Штрихи на портрете теснятся. Как прутья клетки. Она обливает Дауда красным, запирает его в твёрдых, резких, жёстких формах, в которых нет ничего от природы, от моря, от мягкости. Его кожа трескается. У него нет глаз, он пуст изнутри; она заставляет шрам на его лице сочиться светом и мечтает, как раздерёт его.

VIII.

С её волос готовы вот-вот слететь цветы. У неё в воротнике прячется крыса, кружева её матери колючие, лежат у пульса на горле. К ней тянутся руки. Её собственные руки становятся чужими, одна — девичья, вторая — когтистая тень. Её ноги обвивают цепи, и она парит, свободная, без цели, в Бездне. У неё детское лицо, расслабленное, чуждое. Императрица становится сотней разных вещей, цвет завихряется вокруг неё, и её глаза пусты, пусты, пусты — Далила пишет её и улыбается, воображая, каково будет смотреть из них. 


	38. I. Где та тропа, что разрушенье принесла? (Оракул; драма)

— Верно ли моё видение? — спрашивает Тереза. 

Она всё ещё новообращённая Ордена, потому должна всегда переспрашивать. Видения новообращённых ещё неискусные, не всегда истинны. Многих одолевают кошмары, фантазии, ложные видения, насланные Чужим. 

Тереза задерживает дыхание. Под жарким серконосским солнцем за стенами Аббатства птицы задерживают своё. Ветер, вздохнув, застывает и ждёт. 

— Да, — бормочет старшая сестра после долгой паузы. Её глаза, белые, как морские ракушки на сморщенном лице, смотрят чуть в сторону. Веки подрагивают. У Терезы хватает ума не спрашивать, что та видит. — К сожалению, к счастью, да.

***

Чужой будет сеять смуту в Морли, в Морли она и отправляется. Тереза читает о Морли украдкой (потому что запрещено читать тем, кто вскоре, избрав или будучи избранными, ослепнет). Прочитанное её не радует, только приносит леденящий страх. Морли, пишут в книгах, это суровые стылые земли, и лики скал там до сих пор испещрены выбоинами от пуль и шрапнели. Дикая трава там растёт пучками, птицы не поют, а кричат, и небо с морем там серые, как лицо мертвеца.

Но это ей первой пришло видение женщины в чёрном, идущей по стылому серому пляжу, со вьющимися за её спиной синими огнями и чёрными тенями Чужого. Значит, она поедет туда. 

Они находят судно. Морлийское, маленькое торговое. Название «Деметра» на борту наполовину съедено моллюсками. Капитан не хочет брать на борт двух сестёр и трёх охраняющих их смотрителей, но капитан праведник, да и сурово нахмуренным бронзовым маскам смотрителей перечить непросто.

Путешествие выходит долгое. Дольше, чем капитан планировал, и он просит прощения за окружной путь. Нужно разминуться с бурями, объясняет он, и с пиратами, которые почему-то вина его пассажиров, ведь они с Серконоса. 

(Произнеся это, он сплёвывает, и Тереза воображает, как вытаскивает из ножен его собственную саблю, приставляет лезвие к его горлу и держит, пока тот не извинится. Так бы её братья и поступили. Но это всего лишь фантазия, а не видение. Её пальцы вздрагивают, но не тянутся.)

Путешествие выходит долгое и мучительное. Она, её сестра и её братья смотрители, полубольные, не поднимаются на палубу, чтобы не промокнуть в солёных брызгах океана, не дать ему разъесть их святость.

Бури всё равно приходят. 

Посреди ночи Тереза слетает с койки, когда что-то в толще воды бьёт по кораблю, как раскрытая ладонь. Матросы вопят. Вокруг крохотного судна завывает ветер. Она слышит, как волны всё бьются и бьются о борт, и она со своей сестрой и братьями опускается на колени в неровный круг и поёт. Они поют все нужные песни, те, от которых у Терезы саднит горло и рваный ритм вызывает головную боль. Под коленями начинает плескаться вода. Один из смотрителей ударился головой и истекает кровью. Корабль стонет, словно что-то раздирает его на части. 

Их пение ничего не даёт. Как и прежде. 

Когда «Деметра» наконец разламывается, когда стена их каюты расщепляется и чёрный океан захлёстывает всё внутри, Тереза рвётся на поверхность. Она сбрасывает сапоги. Её мантия затягивается у неё на горле и чуть не душит. Она бежит вверх, затем карабкается, затем плывёт, полуослепшая, гребёт онемелыми руками, морская вода набивается в уши, нос, рот — она выныривает на поверхность, делает вдох, и шторм снова топит её. Она успевает увидеть мельком, как разломанный корабль держится на плаву, словно гнилой фрукт, как матросы цепляются за обломки, как то ли бледный левиафан, то ли волна вздымается над ними, кто-то стреляет; капитан кричит ему не стрелять, но тот стреляет всё равно… 

А потом волна обрушивается вниз, накрывает чернотой, и ворвань в топливных баках ловит искру, и над головой Терезы всё вспыхивает синим пламенем. 

Глаза жжёт солью, поэтому она жмурится. Она не знает, где смотрители, где её слепая сестра. Если она глянет вниз, то увидит, как тень, которую она заметила в волне, смотрит на неё в ответ, и она ослепнет. Если она глянет вверх, то увидит, как синяя Бездна пожирает корабль, и она ослепнет. Она не смотрит. Она плывёт к берегу.

***

Она сидит на побережье Морли лицом к заходящему солнцу, и высыхающая одежда липнет к коже.

«Деметра» шла в Уиннидон на восточном побережье. Это — западное. За её спиной простирается материк, перед ней лежит океан и недостижимый Гристоль. 

Помимо неё к берегу прибило один-единственный ящик, запечатанный смолой, внутри которого оказалось оружие. Пистолеты и пули. Совершенно сухие, несмотря на бурю, армейские, уложенные плотными рядами, аккуратные, как строй погребальных урн.

Тереза задумчиво вертит одну из них в руках.

Если она прикроет глаза, то видение подскажет, для чего они предназначались. Она увидит лживый взгляд капитана; увидит его на дне океана, где спруты обжили его опустевшие глазницы. Если она прикроет глаза, то увидит Гристоль по ту сторону воды, его пустующие даже через пять лет после эпидемии порты, его спокойные, никем не охраняемые гавани. Морли неприветливое, израненное место, и здесь никогда не привечали Орден Оракулов, потому что Орден смотрит в будущее, а Морли не забывает.

Тереза вертит и вертит в руках пистолет, дрожит и смотрит, как на горизонте догорает «Деметра», то ли мираж, то ли предзнаменование. 

Чужой будет сеять смуту в Морли, в Морли она и пришла. Она одна, но на ней по-прежнему одежды Ордена, и у неё есть зрячие глаза, которые доведут её до города, где эти одежды признают. Пистолет, никем не востребованный, она заправляет за пояс. Ей предстоит найти ведьм. Предстоит искоренить безумие. На горизонте догорает вместе с предателем корабль, смотрит брюхом в неправильную сторону моря, и может, это и есть то, что ей предстояло найти и предотвратить; возможно, это тот самый огонь, что пылал в её видениях, пламя очередного восстания, новой войны. 

Тереза встаёт. Отряхивает песок со своих сине-чёрных одежд. Поправляет вуаль. Она поворачивается спиной к морю и старается не обращать внимания на озноб, и идёт вглубь материка — и не видит, как море слизывает её следы, как она сама отбрасывает две тени в свете заходящего солнца, и одна из них совсем не человеческих очертаний.


	39. II. Одной искры довольно, чтоб оставить пепелище (Оракул; драма)

Пистолет превосходный. Она провела достаточно времени в компании смотрителей, их ищеек и их оружия, чтобы знать наверняка. Сделан на Серконосе. На Морли не разрешено массово производить оружие такого качества, для таких целей, с тех самых пор, как мирный договор успокоил моря, но сподвиг некоторых помышлять об измене по ночам. 

Её пальцы дрожат, когда она касается рукояти. Когда она заряжает его. Когда разряжает пару ночей спустя — нервно, дергано, на чердаке фермы на полпути в Колкенни. Пальцы соскальзывают. Сияющие синим пули раскатываются по пыльному полу, как детские игральные кубики. 

Она сестра Ордена Оракулов, и это не ребяческая игра. 

Пистолет — её свидетельство. Её доказательство: вот что произошло, вот что я знаю. Она тщательно подбирает пули; тщательно заряжает их обратно. Нельзя упустить ни одной. 

Её пальцы дрожат, когда она прячет пистолет в складках мантии. Когда касается его, чтобы убедиться, что он по-прежнему с ней. Когда достаёт его. Когда…

Когда она вытирает со своих чёрных перчаток кровь. 

(Он не был ведьмой. Не был еретиком, хотя попытка помешать ей, попытка поднять на неё руку или попытка ей отказать — ересь. Она не узрела предзнаменований в брызгах крови на стене, не прочла ничего в узоре из мозга и кости.)

Она сжигает перчатки, и на одно дикое безумное мгновение ей хочется сунуть в огонь и руки, сжечь их следом. Пальцы по-прежнему дрожат — сильнее, слабее, не настолько, насколько должны были бы.


	40. Это Хэллоуин (разные персонажи; AU, ужасы)

**Фокал одного из Китобоев, убитых во время миссии «Дом наслаждений»**

Ты просто хочешь снять маску — не можешь дышать в удушливой резине и коже, просто хочешь её снять, но твои конечности не слушаются. Они хрустнули кошмарно, когда арбалетный болт врезался в колено и ты рухнул с водостока по трубам и камням в переулок, и теперь руки не шевелятся, отдаются вспышками боли, словно битое стекло впивается в хребет. Ты просто хочешь снять уже дурацкую маску, но пальцы, бесполезные, скребут, и ты слышишь, как плакальщики шаркают, приближаясь слева, и справа, и со всех сторон, и ты не можешь

не можешь

не можешь —

***

**Дауд отсекает Корво руку, когда забирает его снаряжение в миссии «Затопленный квартал».**

Хуже всего не боль (непрестанная, терзающая, жгучая), а нервные импульсы, которые по-прежнему отдаются в руке. Он чувствует дерево и бумагу под пальцами, которые больше не с ним, и ему хочется стиснуть этими пальцами рукоять арбалета или глотку Дауда, хочет потянуться ей, когда карабкается, хочет…

Корво сгибается пополам, перед глазами двоится и троится, когда кожа пытается сбросить саму себя; на другом краю Затопленного квартала Дауд поднимает голову и видит, как рука на его столе дёргается, метка вспыхивает золотом, и крыса у противоположной стены съёживается, дохлая.

***

**Корво, Дауд. Напарники-детективы, наводящие справки о Далиле.**

— Видишь? — сипит Дауд, помня о ноже Корво, который задевает щетину. — Достаточно тебе доказательств? 

Корво даже не думает опускать нож, рассматривая бардак: впитавшуюся в половицы кровь, металлические опоры, скрученные и разорванные, как бумажные ленты, шипы, прошивающие насквозь бетонные стены, и в самом сердце этого всего — тень, облачённая в лохмотья, жилы и зелень. 

Это не похоже на женщину больше.

***

**Каллиста/Дауд. Чужой издевается над ними.**

Каллисте снится пепел, и она просыпается, тяжело дыша, сворачивается напряжённым клубком и прижимает ко рту кулаки. В крохотном коттедже тихо. Дауд совсем не шевелится на другой стороне кровати. Спит крепко. По окнам рябью пробегают тени от стекающего дождя, но она не слышит ничего, кроме стука своего сердца под рёбрами, и свет, льющийся снаружи, мягкий, кобальтово-синий. 

Она зажмуривается. 

Воздух над кроватью неподвижный, спёртый. Прошло уже шесть месяцев с тех пор, как дядя прислал письмо, в котором сообщал, что Корво отозвал поиски. Шесть месяцев Каллиста спала и не просыпалась от старого кошмара о прахе в волосах, в горле, в глазах. Ни разу. 

Дауд рядом с ней совсем, совсем не шевелится. 

Она слышит размеренный стук, с которым капли разбиваются о потолок. 

Это всего лишь вода. 

Она надеется, что это всего лишь вода. 

Она надеется, что это ей всего лишь снится.


End file.
